The Best Is Yet To Come
by DirectorCarmichael
Summary: My take on Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon. Let me know what you think! R/R please! Chapter 10 just posted!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am still curious as to what happened during Chuck and Sarah's honeymoon, so I decided to write my own version. Let me know what you guys think! I appreciate the feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

The rest of the ride to the airport was a blur. Newlywed passion, coupled with the knowledge they were now rich beyond belief, caused them to forget the outside world existed. There was only Chuck and Sarah now.

Truthfully, both of them could care less about the money. They didn't need it, and they knew it. Sure, it didn't hurt to have millions upon millions of dollars, but both of them had repeatedly told each other all they ever needed was one another, and they had both meant it.

By the time Morgan pulled the stretch limo into the Departures section of LAX, Chuck and Sarah were silent, cuddling in the backseat. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Morgan stopped the car at the curb and got out. He came around the right side and opened the door for the newly married couple. Chuck smiled up at his best friend, and nodded towards the trunk. Morgan picked up on Chuck's cue and went around back to the trunk to get their luggage. Chuck glanced over at Sarah, and the sight almost caused his heart to burst out of his chest.

Sarah was quietly sitting next to Chuck, eyes fixated on her left ring finger and the wedding band that sat right next to her engagement ring. She was smiling contently. Chuck always knew this is exactly what Sarah had always yearned for, but it didn't hurt to get some reassurance every now and then.

"Excuse me, miss, but we have a plane to catch." Chuck's tone was light and joking.

"It's Mrs. now." She turned to him as she said the words. "Mrs. Bartowski to you." She broke out in one of her huge smiles that melted Chuck's heart.

"Well then, Mrs. Bartowski, I'd like nothing more than to sweep you off your feet and take you to a tropical paradise where it's just going to be the two of us."

"Deal." She reached up and placed a kiss right on his lips. She leaned back and smiled. "But first, I need to get out of this dress. Morgan's taking it home for me. Help me out of this limo, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck took her hand and helped her out onto the curb. They noticed that a good number of onlookers were gawking at the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, standing outside LAX in a tux and a wedding dress. Sarah couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, and engage in a world-shattering kiss that caused most of the onlookers to either mutter "aww" or "lucky bastard".

"Let's go get checked in then change while we wait for the plane, ok honey?" She asked him as their lips were still inches apart. Chuck stole another kiss before nodding his head in agreement.

Morgan agreed to wait for a few minutes so he could take their clothes after they changed. Sarah wanted to keep everything from today, so his tux and her dress were going straight into their closet at home until she figured out something better to do with them.

They walked hand-in-hand through the sliding doors into the terminal. They spotted the desk for their airline and sauntered over. They stood in line, never breaking contact with each other. It was their turn after about five minutes.

They stepped up to the desk, and, to Sarah's dismay, a young, pretty brunette girl looked up at them. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes when the brunette began to look Chuck up and down, smirking. Didn't she see that they obviously had just come from their _wedding_?

"Good day!" She was way too chipper for Sarah's liking. "How can I help you…." She was fishing for Chuck's name. Sarah beat him to it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chuck Bartowski. We're on our honeymoon." Sarah said happily, snuggling closer into Chuck's shoulder. "Can we get our tickets please, _miss_?" Chuck knew that tone all too well. He just hoped that jealous Sarah wouldn't be with them for too long. It was vacation, after all.

The brunette picked up on Sarah's tone and changed her demeanor instantly. She didn't even dare sneak another peek at Chuck while she dutifully tagged their checked luggage and handed them their boarding passes. Chuck never even noticed the brunette standing behind the desk. His eyes never left his wife. He forgot they were even in an airport.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon, Mrs. Bartowski," she said sheepishly. Sarah just smiled back, took her husband's hand in hers, and grabbed their carry-ons.

Before they went through security, they ran to the bathroom, each with their carry on, and changed out of their clothes. Chuck changed into jeans, a Star Wars tee, and his Chuck's. Sarah was also wearing jeans, a white tank top, and her Rainbow sandals.

They went back outside quickly and gave Morgan their wedding clothes. Sarah glared at him, silently telling him if anything happened to those clothes, his nuts would be in a vice. Morgan knew that look all too well after living with them for so long. He nodded. No words were needed.

They said their goodbyes to Morgan, and he was all smiles as he pulled the limo back out into traffic.

"Well, Sarah, here we go. I can't believe we're actually on our honeymoon." Chuck had a a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I can. Now what do you say we stop wasting it standing around outside LAX? I have some pretty….intricate plans." She was giving him her "I know you can't resist me" face, and it worked. Chuck pulled her in for a kiss, which she broke off too soon for his liking. She nodded towards the terminal, never breaking eye contact. They walked through the doors, striding towards the rest of their lives together.

They flew first class, of course. Chuck wasn't going to skimp on anything. You only have one honeymoon, he had thought. And his Sarah deserved nothing but the absolute best.

When the plane was finally at cruising altitude, and Chuck had calmed down a bit (Sarah thought it was adorable that even though they had ben jet-setting for a couple years, he still was terrified every time a plane took off), Sarah flipped up the armrest between them so she could move closer to Chuck. He obliged and snaked his arm around her waist to pull her even closer. He heard her let out a relaxed sigh. After over four years with her, Chuck could now decipher all of her sighs, and he knew that this was a good one.

Chuck dug through his pockets and grabbed his iPhone. He rummaged through his bag and found his earbuds. Before he could put them in, Sarah grabbed one and put it in her ear closest to Chuck. He smiled and put the other one in his ear.

He started to look through his iPod on his phone for the 'perfect' song, but before he could get very far, Sarah snatched it out his hands. She expertly skimmed down until she found the song she was looking for. Before she pressed play, she looked at Chuck. They were both always amazed at their ability to have an entire conversation in the span of a couple seconds by looking into each other's eyes and not having to utter a single word. Sarah's baby blues pierced into Chuck's heart, and he knew what she was trying to say. That this song represented the truth about them. He got even more excited.

The first couple piano notes altered Chuck as to the artist of the song. Of course she would pick Frank Sinatra. Ever since he'd introduced her to Nina Simone, she'd found her love of music. She not only loved the old crooners, she loved a lot of the more modern stuff Chuck listened to. Like Passion Pit, and Ben Folds, and even Dave Matthews Band, which she admitted she used to listen to in college. But she had waited a long time to play this song for Chuck.

She couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder as the first stanza started.

**Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum**

**You came along and everything starting to hum**

**Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come**

**The best is yet to come, and babe, won't that be fine**

Neither of them could actually believe they were finally here. Married. En route to their honeymoon. No mission, nobody shooting at them, no Intersect. Just Chuck, Sarah, and two weeks.

**You think you've seen the sun, but you a'int seen it shine**

**Wait til the warm-up's underway**

**Wait til our lips have met**

**Wait til you see that sunshine day**

**You a'int seen nothin' yet**

**The best is yet to come, and babe, won't that be fine**

**The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine**

**Come the day you're mine**

Sarah looked up at Chuck and it warmed her heart to see that he was smiling from ear to ear, staring right back at her, love in his eyes. She picked up their linked hands, and laid a soft, sweet, tender kiss onto Chuck's ring finger, right onto his wedding band.

**I'm gonna teach you to fly**

**We've only tasted the wine**

**We're gonna drain that cup dry**

**Wait til your charms are right, for these arms to surround**

**You think you've flown before, but baby you a'int left the ground**

**Wait til you're locked in my embrace**

**Wait til I draw you near**

**Wait til you see that sunshine place, a'int nothin' like it here**

**The best is yet to come, and babe, won't that be fine**

**The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine**

**Come the day you're mine**

**And you're gonna be mine.**

Sarah didn't have to explain why she chose the song. Chuck knew. She was telling him everything she had trouble saying out loud. That this was just the beginning of _their _life. Almost thirty years alive, and both of them could swear today was the first day of their lives. She wasn't just talking about their honeymoon, even though it definitely applied to some of the lyrics. She was talking about the rest of their lives. How before Chuck, she never really saw the sun. Never really tasted wine. Never lived a day in her life. Until Chuck. Until he broke through every single one of her carefully constructed and vigilantly guarded walls, she had never known life or love. Chuck was her mentor, her teacher, her lover, her savior, her partner, her best friend. She couldn't imagine life without him once he had stubbornly placed himself in the middle of her universe. She didn't mind.

Hours later, after watching a couple movies, then falling asleep with Sarah's head on Chuck's shoulder and Chuck's head lightly resting on top of Sarah's, they were awoken by the PA system on the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our destination. The local time is 4:00 p.m., and the current temperature is 85 degrees fahrenheit. If you have a connecting flight, and require information on your connection, please see one of our representatives at the end of the jetway. If this is your final destination, enjoy your stay. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope to see you soon."

Sarah stood up first, looked down at her husband, and asked one simple, solitary question.

"Ready to start the rest of our life?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews of the first chapter. I'm having a ton of fun writing this story. I guess Charah comes easily to me! If anyone has any ideas of what they'd like to see, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Chuck had thought long and hard about their honeymoon. He was marrying a super-spy, someone who used to travel to the most exotic places in the world for a living. Although she had once told him she never really "saw" any place until she saw it with Chuck, he still wanted to go somewhere new, romantic, secluded, tropical, and relaxing. After months of research, he finally had the perfect place.

The water was almost as bright blue as Sarah's eyes, and the sand as white as porcelain. It had taken them quite a while to get her, halfway across the world, but as they stepped foot into their home for the next two weeks, they knew it was worth it.

The Maldives is a small nation consisting of an archipelago of islands southwest of India in the Indian Ocean. It is renowned for its beauty, tranquility, and romantic settings. Chuck had done some snooping, and found out it was one of the only places Sarah _hadn't_ been. Of course, Chuck went all out, getting the honeymoon suite at their resort, which was actually on its own island connected to the rest of the resort by a footbridge. As they were being shown across the bridge, Sarah asked how many people were staying on the island with them.

"Ma'am, this island is for you and your husband. It consists of the honeymoon bungalow, a personal pool, a personal bar, and a mile of sandy beaches." Sarah turned to Chuck, who was blushing.

"Chuck, you didn't have to…." She was cut off by Chuck.

"Sarah, yes I did. You deserve the absolute best, and I will settle for nothing less when it comes to my wife." She smiled back at him, her smile warming his heart.

When they got to the door of the bungalow, Sarah had an idea what was coming. Chuck was a stickler for tradition, so she wasn't surprised when he scooped her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold into the foyer.

"Welcome to your honeymoon, Mrs. Bartowski," he said with an ear-to-ear grin. Sarah whispered something seductively into his ear, which caused Chuck to immediately tip the bellhop and shut the door behind him. Chuck carried Sarah into the bedroom, where there was a king size bed with rose petals strewn on the cover. Sarah turned to Chuck and, without hesitation, began kissing him. Hard. Passionately. Lustfully.

Chuck wasted no time. He laid Sarah against the bed, and their lips connected again. She started to unbutton his shirt, while he wrangled her out of her blouse and her bra. Every time he saw her naked, his jaw dropped, without fail. Sarah smirked at the effect she had on her husband. If only he knew that he did the same exact thing to her. He ran his hands over her body, starting at her tummy and working his way up to her breasts, his touch calming her. She started to unbuckle his belt, and he responded by tugging on her panties. Soon, they were both equally sans-clothes, and Sarah flipped Chuck over so she was on top. She grinned seductively at him, and ran her hands up and down his chest, moaning softly. Chuck reached over to his pants to try and get a condom out, before Sarah stopped him.

"We're married now, silly, and I'm on the pill. I want you. I need to feel _you_. Get back over here now!"

Chuck obliged his wife. She sat up on her knees and gently glided Chuck into her, groaning in pleasure. Chuck couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face. Sarah didn't mind. She knew she was blowing his mind. It was technically their wedding night, after all. After a few minutes, Chuck took control and flipped them so he was on top. Sarah loved when he was aggressive in bed like this. It was a whole different side of Chuck. They began moving in rhythm, in tune with their partner's body, until they simultaneously reached their breaking points. Then, after a couple minutes of rest, without even discussing it, they started up again.

An hour and a half later, they laid in each other's warm embrace, reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sarah was in her favorite spot - her head on Chuck's chest, their limbs tangled. He was slowly stroking her hair, his other hand gently rubbing her lower back.

"Chuck…." She was incredibly quiet, and Chuck almost didn't hear her.

"Is this real?" She finally asked. "I mean, it's almost surreal to me. To be here, in your arms. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up in my old hotel room in LA and this will all have been a dream."

Without thinking, Chuck pulled her up to him and softly pressed his lips against hers. Sarah begged entry into Chuck's mouth, and he happily acquiesced. After a few minutes of a heated make out session, they relaxed back into their previous positions.

"Does that answer your question?" Chuck asked teasingly. She smacked his arm. "Ow, baby!" She kissed it to make it better. "Mmmm thank you."

Their first night in the Maldives was spent mostly in their bed. They were both exhausted from the plane trip, and they knew they had two weeks here to enjoy, so they didn't rush to do anything, except the obvious things newlyweds do.

Chuck awoke at about seven in the evening, and tried his hardest to not let on to Sarah that he was awake. He had found that sometimes, if he was careful enough, he could wake up when she had already been up, and he would sometimes catch her doing something adorable. This time certainly was no different. Sarah was resting with her head in between Chucks' arm and shoulder, and she was looking up at her left hand, eyeing her rings. She let out a contented sigh, and couldn't help but let a gorgeous smile escape. Chuck couldn't help himself.

"So, no regrets, huh?" He broke the silence. Sarah was momentarily embarrassed Chuck had seen her admiring her rings, but ultimately, she was glad he did. She knew he could get insecure, and she wanted to make sure he knew that she was as happy as she had ever been. She had made the right choice in choosing Chuck, and he should know that. He should know that I love him as much, if not more, than he loves me.

"No, Chuck, no regrets. Never." She reached over, grabbed Chuck's left hand, and kissed his wedding ring. "I love you, always, forever, no matter what."

"I love you. More than I can ever express or show you. But I promise I will spend my life trying to prove it to you."

"Chuck, believe me when I say that I'm well aware of how much you love me. I think that if I had any doubts about that, I would have realized it when you jumped off the Buy More roof to save me. Or when you told me to close my eyes and held me close in the bunker under Meadow Branch - to save me. Or when you fought Shaw with a faulty Intersect - to save me. Or when you landed a Russian Special Forces team in downtown LA - to save me. You are it for me, Chuck Bartowski. And I don't love you because of all the times you have saved me. Sure, it makes me fall even deeper in love with you, but I love you because you're _you. _Chuck. My Chuck."

"I must've been a really good guy in a past life to get so lucky in this one. I mean, how many guys can say they actually get to spend the rest of their lives with the love of their life? So many people miss out on that opportunity, and here I am, with the girl of my dreams in my arms on our honeymoon. I feel like I won the lottery."

"You and me both, babe."

That night they both slept soundly. Sarah dreamed about the future - a house, kids, quiet Sundays doing the crossword in Chuck's lap. She remembered that when she used to have this dream, it scared the living shit out of her. Now she wanted nothing more than for that dream to come true. And, true to form, they were on their way to just a life.

They didn't set any alarm. They were on vacation. The sun slowly crept into the bungalow, quietly waking the occupants. Sarah woke first, and, not wanting to break their embrace, rested happily in Chuck's arms. She could tell from his breathing that he was still sound asleep. She wanted the first full day of them being married to be special, and that started with waking up. Devious thoughts ran through her mind. She decided, what the hell, he's my husband and this is our honeymoon. We're supposed to be going at it like rabbits. So, she slowly crept her hands down Chuck's chest, under the covers, until she found what she was looking for, and started in on waking Chuck up.

Chuck awoke to heaven. That was the only way of describing it - pure, blissful, heaven. His wife - his gorgeous, radiant, jaw-dropping _wife_ was not only tangled up in his limbs, she was giving him the best wake up of his life. Chuck moaned slightly, and Sarah giggled. God, what he would do to hear that giggle every day.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski. I see you're enjoying the day's first activity," she said smokily, turning her head slowly to face Chuck without stopping what her hand was doing.

"M…m….mornin," Chuck barely got out. Sarah giggled again, and gave Chuck a long, sloppy good morning kiss. He groaned in protest when she pulled back. "Come back baby."

"Unh-uh. Today is the first full day of us being married, and I want to show you how much I love you," Sarah said as she ever so slowly and tantalizingly made her way down Chuck's body to where her hand was doing things that would make grown men cry in joy. Soon, Chuck was writhing in pleasure, and before he knew it, he was spent.

He wasn't going to let her go without showing her how he felt about her special wake up, so he grabbed her forcefully and threw her on the bed under him. He began by kissing her forehead, then her eyelids, then the tip of her nose, then her mouth for a couple minutes. She, like him, groaned when he broke contact, but he was soon kissing her chin, neck, in between her breasts, down her stomach, her belly button, and finally, the promised land. A few minutes later, and she was as spent as Chuck. They collapsed into each other's arms after being awake for less than twenty minutes.

"If this is how we're always going to wake up, I'm never letting you out of my sight," Sarah said contently.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight irregardless," Chuck replied with conviction. They both smiled.

Sarah fell asleep soundly and awoke a couple hours later. She realized her usual pillow was gone and she was alone in bed. She frowned. Where in the heck was Chuck?

She got out of bed and changed into a white bikini. She searched around the bungalow for Chuck, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't by the pool or the bar. She found him after a few minutes, a couple hundred yards down the beach, sitting by himself. He looked almost exactly like he did the morning after their first mission, where she had asked him to trust her. Like then, she silently walked up behind him and sat down next to him, melting into him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatchya thinking about?" She asked.

"You," was his simple reply.

"What about me?"

"Oh, you know, just wondering how I'm gonna keep you around for fifty years. Nothing big," he was grinning now, still staring out at the azure water, the color of Sarah's eyes.

"Chuck, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Do you know why we put wedding rings on the fourth finger of the left hand?" Chuck shook his head to say no. "The Romans believed there was a vein in the ring finger that led directly to the heart. So, by wrapping that finger in iron, you were saying that your heart belonged to your spouse. Forever." She put her left hand out in front of her, and admired her rings. She was still not used to the wedding band, but she knew it was where it belonged.

"Wow, that was….sappy," Chuck said, smiling. She nudged him. "How do you know that?"

"I did go to Harvard, Chuck."

They spent the next few hours laying on the beach, going swimming, and even doing some skinny dipping, at Sarah's bequest. They ended up in the jacuzzi around sunset. Sarah was straddling Chuck, and they were engaged in a heated make-out session. To Sarah's dismay, Chuck broke off contact.

"Let's go get some dinner babe."

Sarah nodded her head, then added, "OK, we can get dinner. But I want my dessert first…." She leaned back down and captured Chuck's lips. It was good he hadn't made reservations, because they would've missed them.

_ON THE NEXT 'THE BEST IS YET TO COME':_

_Sarah and Chuck continue their honeymoon, lovemaking, talking about their hopes and dreams for their future, and ward off other jealous resorters. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

After their extra-curricular activities in the jacuzzi, they went back to their bedroom and dressed. Sarah wore a simple white dress, while Chuck had on black slacks and a white button down shirt. They walked hand-in-hand over the bridge back to the main resort island.

The resort had three restaurants, and they chose one that was on a dock jutting out into a lagoon formed by the island. The staff seemed to know who they were, because they were ushered directly to a private table at the end of the dock. It seemed to have been reserved for them, even though they had just decided to go to dinner.

Chuck pulled out the chair for Sarah, and she thanked him as she sat down. He sat down across from her.

"Very swanky, Chuck. Very romantic."

"Yeah, I did a ton of research deciding where I wanted to take you. I wanted to make sure it was special for you."

"Chuck, you know that we could've gone to Barstow and stayed in that crummy motel for two weeks and it would've been the best honeymoon of all time. I just need you baby." Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I know that, Sarah, I do. But you missed out on so much growing up and we've had to forgo a lot of 'normal' couple stuff, so I wanted this to be perfect." Chuck almost seemed nervous, as if he thought somehow Sarah wasn't enjoying the trip.

Sarah broke out into a huge smile, and Chuck's fears dissipated.

"Sweetie, that's incredibly thoughtful of you. I hope you know that this is absolutely perfect, and I'm having the best time of my life here with you."

Chuck broke out into his own smile, and they sat there for a few minutes, grinning at each other like idiots.

Soon, the waiter delivered them some wine and took their orders. Neither of them remembered what they ordered, because they were too focused on the other side of the table to be worried about something so trivial as food. Sarah loved the fact that in their relationship, they could be content, happy, by just sitting with each other in silence. It was a comfortable silence. They communicated entire conversations through their mutual silence.

The dinner passed by, and they talked about mundane, normal things, such as whether to go swimming in the ocean or for a hike the next day, and how Sarah wanted to plan a vacation as soon as they got back to Burbank. Now that they had the time, not to mention the money, Sarah wanted to take advantage of her new life and travel with her husband, she told him. She reminded him of the conversation they had on the train after the Shaw incident in Paris, where she told him she may have a lot of stamps in her passport, but she never really started 'seeing the place' until she was with Chuck. With Chuck in both senses of the word.

They had dessert and coffee, and sat holding each other's hands looking out over the water. Chuck had moved next to Sarah, and she was leaning into him. The moon had come out and was lighting up the entire lagoon, its light reflecting off the placid water.

They could hear the music emanating from the club at the resort. It was actually Chuck who suggested going dancing. He knew how much Sarah loved it, and he had come to love it too - if only for the fact he got to do it with Sarah. That would be more than enough incentive. She readily agreed, and they sauntered over to the club.

It was a normal nightclub, but it was outdoors. The dance floor was adjacent to the beach, and they were playing music from all over the world. Some songs Chuck and Sarah recognized and even knew, and some they had never heard before, a rare occurrence for a music aficionado like Chuck Bartowski.

They were sitting on a couple of bar stools at a raised table enjoying a couple beers in between dancing. Sarah excused herself, ostensibly to use the restroom. As she sauntered slowly across the nightclub, most of the men's eyes turned and followed her as she walked out. It didn't go unnoticed by either of Chuck or Sarah. While Chuck was a little jealous, but mostly proud and in disbelief, Sarah pretty much ignored it. She was used to men gawking - but now that she was here with her husband, she was for his eyes only in her mind.

Chuck didn't actually see Sarah go to the bathroom, since it was a couple buildings away, but he assumed, as she was gone for a few minutes. He nursed his beer and waited for her to return. He was gazing at the ocean, and didn't notice the man that taken a seat across from him where Sarah had been sitting.

"Hey bro, you American?" He asked, getting Chuck's attention. Chuck almost jumped when he realized he wasn't alone, but his spy training allowed him to school his features.

"Yeah, California. You?" Chuck figured he might as well be polite.

"Florida. I go to UF. Name's Patrick." Chuck reached out and shook Patrick's outstretched hand.

"Chuck."

"I'm here on spring break with a bunch of friends." He motioned over to a table full of college-aged men and women, obviously enjoying the lax drinking law enforcement.

"That's cool buddy. I'm here on vacation." Chuck wanted to ascertain Patrick's intentions.

"Yeah, I saw that girl you're with. Wow. What's her name anyways?"

Chuck honestly couldn't tell whether Patrick was just being nice or if he had a more sinister agenda, so he decided to play along.

"Her name's Sarah. Yeah, she's pretty hot."

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna try and see if I can dance with her. I mean, I saw you two dancing, but a girl like that…." Patrick looked as if he had let too much slip, and he was trying to cover his tracks. Chuck sat blank-faced. Just then, Sarah appeared at his side.

"Hi, Chuck. Who's this?" Sarah asked Chuck as she stood in between him and Patrick. She had seen them talking as she made her way back to the table, and she also wanted to see what the co-ed was up to.

"My name's Patrick. It's nice to meet you Sarah." Sarah shook his hand politely. When he tried to pull it up to kiss it, Sarah resisted and pulled her hand back. Chuck noticed she had given him her right hand, and her left hand had stayed behind her back.

"Nice to meet you too Patrick. If you don't mind, you're in my seat." Sarah deadpanned. Patrick didn't get the hint.

"Well I figured that was the best way to get you to go dancing with me, seeing as how you're already up." It was a horrible attempt.

Sarah finally had had enough.

"That's very gracious of you, Patrick. Actually, I was going to dance with Chuck here."

"Oh come on, baby. I'm sure I'm a much better dancer than this guy." Now he wasn't even referring to Chuck by name.

"Well, even if that's true, she's still going to dance with me." Chuck interjected, irritation growing.

"Why's that?" Patrick asked, also starting to get a little vexed.

To settle the argument, Sarah brought her left hand out from behind her back and put it on Chuck's shoulder. making sure the light caught the diamonds on her rings. She glared at Patrick.

"Because I'm his wife, jackass."

Patrick got the hint. He stood up, said a meek goodbye, and made his way back to his table. Sarah could see him telling all his friends, and their reactions of mild disbelief. She scoffed.

Sarah sat back down and smiled at Chuck.

"That guy was an asshole, huh?" She asked.

"That he was, darling." Chuck didn't seem affected. That made Sarah all the more happy. Chuck was becoming more confident and less insecure.

The band stopped for a minute after the end of a song. The lead singer came out with an acoustic guitar, and the spotlight was on him as he began softly singing a slow song.

"Come dance with me, baby," Sarah reached over and grabbed Chuck's arm as she got up, leading them to the dance floor.

As the song began, Chuck recognized it, and smiled. He took Sarah in his arms, wrapping them around her back, while she locked her hands around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

**From the very first moment I saw you **

**That's when I knew **

**All the dreams I held in my heart **

**Had suddenly come true **

**Knock me over stone cold sober **

**Not a thing I could say or do **

**'Cos baby when I'm walking with you now **

**My eyes are so wide **

**Like you reached right into my head **

**And turned on the light inside **

**Turning on the light **

**Inside my mind hey **

"Sarah, you did this, didn't you? You weren't in the bathroom were you?" Chuck knew she had something to do with it. It was a song he had put on one of the very first playlists he had made more Sarah, back when they were a cover couple and he was incredibly unsure of how she felt about him.

**Come on baby it's all right **

**Sunday Monday day or night **

**Written blue on white it's plain to see**

**Be mine, be mine **

**That rainy shiny night or day **

**What's the difference anyway **

**Honey, till your heart belongs to me **

"OK, you caught me, Chuck," Sarah said without removing herself from Chuck's embrace. "I wanted to show you that it meant a lot to me, even back then, and I never forgot it."

**If I had some influence girl **

**With the powers that be **

**I'd have them fire that arrow at you **

**Like they fired it right at me **

**And maybe when your heart and soul are burning **

**You might see **

**That every time I'm talking with you **

**It's always over too soon **

**That everyday feels so incomplete **

**Till you walk into the room **

**Say the word now girl I'll jump that moon hey **

"I listened to this song a lot back then," Sarah continued. "At first, I thought it was how you felt about me. But after a while, I realized it was how I felt about you too. And you deserve to know."

**Come on baby it's ok **

**Rainy shiny night or day **

**There's nothing in the way now **

**Don't you see**

**Be mine, be mine **

**Winter summer day or night **

**Centigrade or fahrenheit **

**Baby till your heart belongs to me**

**Be mine, be mine **

**Thursday Friday short or long **

**When you got a love so strong **

**How can it be wrong now mercy me**

**Be mine, be mine **

**Jumpin' Jesus holy cow ! **

**What's the difference anyhow **

**Baby till your heart belongs to me**

**Be mine, be mine**

**Be mine, be mine**

"I know it sounds stupid, but this song got me through a lot of tough times, Chuck. When our relationship was really rocky, I would listen to this, and hope that one day, you'd be mine, and I'd be yours. And now that we're here, on our honeymoon, I wanted to share it with you."

Chuck didn't waste any time showing Sarah how much it touched his heart. He took her face in his hands softly and kissed her passionately, leaving no room for doubt how much he loved her.

"Thank you, Sarah. I don't know what to say. That was incredible of you. Thank you." He kissed her again.

They danced until the nightclub shut down for the night. They walked along the beach, holding hands, in no particular rush to go anywhere.

Besides, they had the rest of their lives.

_A/N: The song featured is 'Be Mine' by David Gray. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

The next day, they woke up late. They waited until they naturally woke up, which was incredibly rare in their lives. It made it that much more relaxing.

After they were both awake, they laid in bed, tangled up in each other, just enjoying being together.

"Good morning, beautiful," Chuck said after a while.

Sarah leaned up and gave Chuck a passionate kiss then trailed kisses down until she was back in her normal spot.

"Good morning, hubby," she giggled. She loved calling him her husband. It was still so new and exciting.

They had spent the evening before dancing and wandering around, taking advantage of the gorgeous location of their honeymoon. Sarah had somehow gotten the band to play a song for them, and it honestly meant the world to Chuck. She kept on surprising him, no matter how well he thought he knew her.

"Thank you again for last night." Chuck wanted to make sure she knew how special it really was.

"You're welcome. It was for both of us, you know that right?"

"Yeah, sure, but it was so special Sarah. You never cease to amaze me, and you continue to defy logic by making me fall in love with you more every single day."

Sarah crawled back up and gave Chuck another kiss, which quickly escalated.

"Smooth, Chuck, smooth." She was grinning seductively, and Chuck didn't let the opportunity pass. He reached down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up so she was on top of him. He returned the kiss with even more passion, and soon they were engaged in one of their very favorite activities - competing to see who could get the other one naked first. Sarah won, as usual.

From there, the morning just got better. They ended up in the jacuzzi, basking in the afterglow of quite the session. They were softly kissing each other, and Chuck couldn't help but steal glances at his wife, who was naked on top of him in a jacuzzi on a secluded island. How much more lucky could I get, he thought to himself.

Sarah noticed Chuck zoning out, so she decided to reign in his attention. She reached down below the waterline, tracing her fingers down Chuck's chest, stomach, and finally found what she was looking for. Chuck's head instantly snapped back and he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Why, Mrs. Bartowski, you are naughty," he said while barely containing his laugh.

"I just can't help myself, Mr. Bartowski. Besides, this belongs to me now," she deadpanned as she began to move back into position to begin another round of raucous love making. They were certainly taking advantage of the fact that they had the island to themselves.

"And these belong to me," Chuck replied as his view was suddenly blocked by two beautiful, perfect breasts. "Thank you," he said as he looked towards the heavens. He let a huge smile escape. Sarah couldn't help but blush at how cute and sexy he was being.

They spent another hour or so in the jacuzzi until they decided to eat lunch, which they proceeded to do on the bed in the nude. They kept feeding each other sensually, which led to them throwing everything off the bed and mutually enjoying dessert.

Chuck suggested afterwards that they go down to the beach. Sarah wanted to go to the resort and go to the beach there.

"Why?" Chuck asked sincerely.

"First, because it would be fun to meet some other people, and you know how we both love to people-watch. Second, I want to show off my husband."

"I think I'm the one who would be showing off, baby. You're probably the most beautiful woman to ever set foot on this resort." He had no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sarah blushed again.

They changed into their suits, Sarah into a black bikini and Chuck into argyle board shorts that Sarah had bought him back in LA. They almost had to physically restrain themselves from ending up right back in the bed, but they finally made it out of their room and back to the main resort island.

They sauntered hand-in-hand, winding their way on the footpaths, until they came upon the resort's main stretch of beach. It was fairly packed, considering it was just after lunchtime. They scanned the beach until Sarah began pulling Chuck towards a spot she had eyed about a hundred yards away. They laid out their towels on the white sand. It hadn't gone unnoticed to Chuck that most of the men's eyes were firmly planted on his wife, and had been since they had begun their walk onto the beach. Sure, she was wearing a pretty skimpy bikini, and sure, he knew how stunning his wife was, but it still always irked Chuck that other men would openly ogle his wife.

"Grrrrr…." The grumble actually escaped Chuck's mouth, which was not his intention. He didn't want to seem petty or jealous to Sarah, especially not on their honeymoon. But, on the other hand, it was her idea to come to the resort's beach, and she had to know what would happen once they got here. She knew her affect on men, she had used it countless times to her advantage on missions. She also was well aware of Chuck's reaction to other men staring at her, and it wasn't above her to use it to tease her new husband a little.

"What is it, baby?" Sarah asked, trying to sound as cute and innocent as possible. Chuck eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing," he quickly responded. Sarah giggled, and reached to cover her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Chuck, the sparkle of her wedding ring only outmatched by the sparkle in her eyes. She laid on her stomach, reached over and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen, and held it out to Chuck.

"Do my back, sweetie?" She asked. Chuck took the sunscreen wordlessly. As he was squirting some into his hand, he looked down, and Sarah was silently undoing her bikini top. She let the straps fall to either side of her body, and Chuck could clearly make out the sides of her breasts.

"Umm…honey….we're kinda…..public…..people….boobs…." Chuck couldn't form a coherent sentence. Sarah gazed up at him innocently.

"It's OK baby. I won't move. I promise. I just don't want any ugly tan lines. It's our honeymoon, and I want to be absolutely perfect for you." She started out using her cute and innocent voice, but by the time she said 'perfect', the conviction behind it was unmistakable to Chuck.

"Sarah, you couldn't get any more perfect if you spent the rest of your life trying. You are always perfect to me. Always." It was pure cheesy Chuck, but it was just the kind of comment that made Sarah's heart melt.

"Do you mean that?" She asked him seriously.

"Every word. You're my wife, honey. I don't lie to you. About anything."

"Thank you, Chuck. But I still want you to do my back, Mr." Chuck responded immediately by rubbing the suntan lotion slowly into Sarah's back, massaging in circles. He took a second to look around, and for as far as he could see on the beach, he saw jaws that belonged to most of the resort's male population agape staring at the newlyweds. Normally, Chuck would be red with embarrassment. For some reason, though, he wasn't really embarrassed. Or jealous. He was proud. Proud that he could land a girl like Sarah, sure. But mostly proud that they were even in this situation. So many different times in the past four years it had seemed so hopeless. She would never be completely his, and one day he was going to wake up and she would be gone, never to come back. It had been his greatest fear, even after she had accepted his proposal to marry him. He didn't really believe it was true until she actually had said, "I Do". Then it slowly sunk in. They were married. Forever. And, somehow, Sarah seemed to be the happier of the two. Chuck had never seen her more relaxed, easygoing, worry free, but most importantly, happy. Chuck's life goal was making Sarah happy, and right now, he was succeeding tremendously.

"Mmmmm," Sarah groaned at Chuck's sensual touch. He could feel his blood begin to boil. Not now, dammit. They were in public. "That feels great, Chuck."

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Chuck said, a little too quickly to allay suspicion. Sarah picked up on it right away. She looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She demanded. Chuck knew that tone - stay silent at great risk to bodily health.

"It's just….doing your back….and you in that bikini….and then you moaned…" Sarah grinned widely as she realized what Chuck was saying. She couldn't blame him. She had been in a perpetual state of arousal since their wedding.

"OK. Let's go for a swim," she said devilishly. Oh Boy, Chuck thought to himself, what did I get myself into?

Sarah tied her bikini back up, to Chuck's relief, and was suddenly standing. She held out her hand for Chuck, which he took. Once they were both on their feet, Sarah leaned up and planted a kiss on Chuck's lips that lasted a bit longer than she anticipated. She didn't think he would respond in kind like he did, and she had to actually break it off before they started something they couldn't finish here. Well, she wouldn't mind, he would.

Before she knew what was happening, Chuck had her scooped up in his arms in exactly the same way as he had carried her across the threshold. She instinctually wrapped her arms protectively around Chuck's neck. She attempted to resist, which she knew was futile.

"Put me down Chuck!" She said with more than a hint of sarcasm and giddiness.

"Nope!" Chuck replied. "You're going in the water, Mrs. Bartowski!"

Sarah giggled and buried her head into Chuck's shoulder as he started to make his way toward the water. Most of the other guests who were in the general vicinity were watching them. Chuck held his head high as he strode towards the water. Sarah could feel the confidence in his step and in his demeanor. It was quite the turn on.

When he got about twenty feet from the water, Chuck started to jog as fast as he could with Sarah in his arms towards the ocean. He could feel her tighten her grip around his neck in anticipation. Soon he was running, trying to lift his knees high enough to run through the shallowest part. When he felt himself slowing down, he suddenly picked Sarah up with all his strength, and flung her as far as he could out to sea.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sarah shrieked as she flew through the air. She splashed down into the ocean, and Chuck was sure he could hear her laughing. Sarah's laugh was like the siren's song to Chuck. He was unable to resist it despite every effort. Sure, Chuck was unable to resist Sarah when she did just about anything, but something about her laugh made Chuck go crazy.

Before he knew what was happening, his blonde goddess was on top of him once again, her legs wrapped around his torso, her arms once again looped around his neck. She slowly moved until her mouth was an inch from Chuck's ear. He could feel her warm breath on his skin, and it caused him to shudder in delight.

"Now you've got me all wet…." Sarah smirked at her use of the double-entendre. She knew the effect it would have on Chuck. "You know how much I love it when you get me wet…."

Chuck shook his head. He was trying his hardest to stay calm, or at the very least, keep his pants on. Literally. His train of thought was broke by a pair of lips attached to his, a tongue begging entry into his mouth. Suddenly, he forgot was he was worrying about. He forgot where he was. He forgot his name. All he knew was there was a tangible piece of heaven currently making out with him. His focus shifted to his hands, which were now roaming all over his angel. He could feel her smile against his lips as he explored her almost-nude form. He could feel one of her hand leave his neck, glance over his chest, and begin a trek south. He grabbed her wrist with his hand.

"Sarah, no," was all Chuck could get get out between kisses. "Not here, baby."

"Why not?" She had pulled back and was now staring into his eyes. The look in his eyes told her what he couldn't say. He wanted nothing more than to take her right here, in the ocean, in full view of most of the resort. But he couldn't, wouldn't. He wanted her all to himself. He didn't want anyone else getting even the slightest peek at what was his forever. She completely understood. It was actually really cute how protective he was, especially about other men getting glimpses. She gave him a wide smile to let him know that she understood and everything was fine. He smiled back and kissed her again. They stayed like that for a few more minutes - her wrapped around him tightly, him in amazement at how incredible his wife is. Eventually she extracted herself. She took his hand in hers and led him back to the beach. They laid down on their towels again and simply rested, which was novel for two super spies, even if they were former ones.

After twenty minutes, Chuck decided he was thirsty. He looked over at Sarah. She had her eyes closed under her sunglasses, and she looked so peaceful, so Chuck decided against disturbing her. He quietly got to his feet and looked for anybody who worked at the resort so he could order a drink. Unable to find anyone, he groaned in realization that he was going to have to go walk to the bar. It wasn't that he was too lazy to do it, he didn't want to leave Sarah's side even for a moment. He wan't worried about her, he just needed to be with her always. One of the many reasons he married her.

Sarah opened her eyes slightly and almost instantly knew Chuck wasn't by her side. She not only could feel the lack of warmth on her right, she missed his mere presence. She let out a sigh as she laid back down on her back. He probably went to get a drink or use the bathroom, she thought. Maybe he needed a cold shower after their close call in the water. She smirked.

Suddenly the sun was blocked, and Sarah knew she was in someone's shadow, which obviously meant someone was standing above her. Great, she thought. Chuck leaves for a minute and I'm forced to fend off horny college frat boys. Awesome. She tried to pay no attention to the man standing above her, hoping that her indifference to his sudden appearance would send the message. It obviously didn't when the man didn't make any movements to leave. Sarah internally groaned. She wanted to meet new people, sure, but she was a happily married woman, and getting hit on by random men was one of her least favorite honeymoon activities.

"Are you enjoying the beach?" The man ventured. Sarah guessed he was probably in his mid-twenties, and he had a southern tinge to his accent. Probably Virginia, she thought. "Me and my friends have been here for a week, and we all decided you were the hottest girl we've seen here. How about you and I go get a drink, on me?"

Sarah didn't mean to, but she let a small giggle escape. She couldn't help it. This poor schmuck actually thought he had a chance with her. Her giggle didn't help - it encouraged him.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make you laugh more," he said seriously. "I'll make your stay here truly memorable."

Sarah looked up for the first time and glimpsed her suitor. He wasn't ugly, but he sure wasn't handsome. She stared at him, mouth slightly open in disbelief at how clueless he was. She reached slowly up with her left hand, making sure her rings were clearly visible, and removed her sunglasses. If he saw her rings, he didn't make it known. He thought he was about to get lucky - luckier than he'd ever been.

"Let me guess. You're in college?" Sarah asked him, finally breaking the awkward silence. He nodded ever so slightly. "And you're here on vacation?" Again, she got a nod in affirmation. "Now, for some inane reason, you decided to come over here out of the blue and try to pick me up. First, you didn't take the time to realize that I probably was content being by myself for now. Second, you were too caught up to notice that I wasn't alone on this towel a few minutes ago. Third, you either didn't see, or, worse yet, ignored my wedding ring. Now, I suggest that you tuck your tail between your legs and whimper back over to your boyfriends before my husband gets back. I don't want him to get angry, we're on our honeymoon you see. So, I need him in top physical form for our ridiculously frequent and world-shattering lovemaking."

He just stood there. He didn't make a move to leave. He was in shock. Sarah waved her hands around.

"Hello! Did you hear me?" She was starting to get annoyed. "I asked you nicely, young man. I'm a happily married woman, on her honeymoon no less, and the last thing I want or need is to have to hear your pathetic pick up lines and sit through your misguided and wildly inappropriate attempt at picking me up. Please, walk away. Right now." Her voice had gone from polite to angry in seconds, and it didn't go unnoticed. He mumbled a soft 'goodbye' and quickly made his way back down the beach. Sarah smiled to herself. She looked down at her left hand and smiled even bigger when she caught sight of her wedding band. It had only been there for a few days, but nothing had ever felt so right to Sarah. It was where it belonged. She was where she belonged. With Chuck.

Suddenly, she felt another person block the sun. She growled. She'd had enough of that for right now. Whoever it was was just standing there, not saying anything. She looked up and instantly grinned.

"Hi, Chuck."

"Hi, sweetheart. I saw you making some new friends." Chuck laughed a little, which caused Sarah to laugh. Music to Chuck's ears.

"Oh, him?" She asked innocently. Of course Chuck had seen the whole thing, so he just smiled back at her. "He just wanted to take me out and romance me. I was kinda tempted. I mean, you were gone, so…"

"Sarah!" Chuck exclaimed. "I just went to grab a drink, see?" He held up his cuba libre. Sarah giggled, and Chuck realized he'd fallen for her teasing yet again. Sarah quickly stood up.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's just too easy sometimes," she cooed as she took his face in her hands. She softly kissed him on the lips, and let her lips linger on his mouth for a few moments.

"I forgive you," Chuck whispered, his eyes closed, his hands wrapped protectively around his wife's back.

"I love you," Sarah whispered back. The playfulness in her voice was gone, replaced by the loving tone that brought down all of Chuck's defenses. Well, there weren't really that many defenses left against Sarah.

"I love you," Chuck replied in the same tone. "This is so amazing. Just being here with you right now, on our honeymoon. Don't get me wrong, we could be in a dumpster and I'd still be happy to be with you. Wait, we've already been in that situation." Sarah laughed. "But seriously, baby, this has surpassed even my wildest expectations. Never, in all my dreams, did I think I could be this happy. And somehow, I get happier by the minute. And you are the sole cause of that."

Sarah blushed at Chuck's glowing compliments. He always knew how to make her blush, and over time, she had stopped trying to prevent it. She knew Chuck loved it when she blushed, so she stopped fighting it.

"You know, you're not the only one that's happy," Sarah said to Chuck's surprise. "I know I say this all the time, Chuck, but I've never been happier in my whole life than I am right now. I'm your wife, and you're my husband. I will never get tired of saying that. For the first time in my life, I feel like everything is exactly how it should be. I'm where I belong, in your arms. It took us a long time to get here baby, and I know most of that is on me, but now that we're here, I never want it to be any other way. We're going to grow old together, Chuck, and I am going to spend my life by your side."

It was Chuck's turn to blush, and he was even redder than Sarah had been a minute ago. Finally, he spoke up.

"I was kinda hoping you'd spend some of our life either under me or on top of me…." Chuck grinned at his wife. She grinned right back at him.

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one that stopped us from joining the below-sea-level club, Mr. Bartowski? I'm on my honeymoon, and, as your wife, I demand you take me to bed this instant. Now, Chuck."

"I'm not one to deny a newly married woman her wishes," Chuck said happily as he grabbed Sarah's hand in his and began to lead her back to their island. They forgot about their towels, they belonged to the resort anyways. They made it back over the footbridge and onto their island in seconds flat.

Chuck was lying on his back, staring up into the blue oceans of Sarah's eyes. He could clearly see love and lust in her orbs, and he repeated to himself his line about not denying her wishes. He smiled broadly, and his smile was met by her lips. She still had her bikini on. Chuck reached around with his hands and found where she had tied the straps into a knot. He slowly grasped one of the strings and pulled ever so slightly.

As Sarah's top ever so gently fell from her breasts, Chuck's eyes glazed over in amazement.

"Wow," was all he could eek out of his mouth. That caused Sarah to smile and blush. "I am so lucky…"

"About to get luckier," Sarah quickly retorted with a grin. She got off of Chuck and quickly stood up next to the bed. When she saw Chuck momentarily frown, she reassured him with a wink. As she stood there, topless, with her hands on her hips, she looked at him with questioning look on her face.

"Do I have to explicitly ask you, Mr. Bartowski?" He still had a blank look on her face. I guess I do have to be explicit, Sarah thought. "Chuck, come over here and take these bottoms off of me. Now, please."

That was all it took. Chuck was instantly in front of her, his fingertips just barely touching her bikini bottom. She nodded up to him, and he curled his fingers under the fabric and tugged. She bent ever so slightly to aid in their slipping down her legs. Now they were both standing there, naked, grinning.

"Best. Vacation. Ever." Normally, Chuck would say something like that, but this time, it was Sarah who made the comment that forced them both to laugh.

Sarah reached behind Chuck and picked up a remote off the nightstand. It was for the iPod speakers in the bedroom. Chuck's iPhone had been in the cradle pretty much the entire time, and when they remembered, they used it to set the mood for their activities.

She picked her favorite lovemaking album. After years of being with Chuck, her musical knowledge had begun to expand exponentially. After a lot of experimenting, she had decided on her favorite music to make love to Chuck to.

_Legend_ by Bob Marley and the Wailers. Could there be more perfect music for their honeymoon?

The first song started, and they both smiled when they recognized it.

_"Is this Love"_.

Bob began singing, and Sarah threw Chuck back down on the bed and started her ritual.

_I want to love you and treat you right,_

_I want to love you every day and every night,_

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads,_

_We'll share the shelter … of my single bed,_

_We'll share the same room, yeah, for Jah provide the bread,_

_Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that i'm feeling?_

_Is this love, is this love, is this love, is this love that i'm feeling?_

As the album continued playing, and songs like _'Could You Be Loved' _ and _'Satisfy My Soul'_ played, Chuck and Sarah were tangled in the throes of lovemaking. They were beyond any describable actions, finding themselves not knowing where they began or ended. They were one, they were united, they were wed, they were together. And that was all that mattered. All that would matter.

When they were finally both spent, they found themselves snuggling in bed, rather on top of bed, listening to the waves crash against the beach and each other's heartbeats. Both of them considered that one of their very favorite activities in life - lying in bed watching the other one sleep, listening intently to their heartbeat. And right now, that was exactly what they were doing.

"I love you." Sarah broke the silence first. She didn't look up at Chuck, just kept her head buried in his chest.

Chuck was silent for a minute. Sarah could tell from his breathing that he wasn't asleep, so she wondered if he'd heard her.

"I love you," she said a little louder than intended. Chuck's eyes snapped open.

"I heard you, sweetheart. I was just trying to think of something to say," Chuck opined. Sarah looked up at him and he ran his thumb over her cheek tenderly.

"I love you works for me," she deadpanned back.

"Obviously, baby. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you more than words can describe. I love you more than a fat kid loves cake. I love you more than I could hope to describe in a million years. I just never want you to forget that."

"I won't Chuck."

Chuck got an idea, and grabbed the remote off the floor where it had ended up during their previous session. He switched over to Jack Johnson, one of Sarah's new favorites, and found the song he was looking for. He had introduced Sarah to it a few months before they got engaged, and it had quickly become one her favorites because of how it so easily related to them. It was called, of course, _Better Together_. Chuck wordlessly pressed play, then wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her as close as he could.

They just laid there, secure in each other's arms, and listened to Jack Johnson until they both drifted off to sleep.

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard,_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things,_

_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving,_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here, where do we go, and how come it's so hard_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find their way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things_

_For tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too_

_Too many things I have to do_

_But if all those dreams might find their way_

_Into my day to day scene_

_I'd be under the impression_

_I was somewhere in between_

_With only two_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_I believe in memories,_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is not enough time,_

_And there is no, no song I could sing_

_And there is no combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together._

_**A/N: The songs used in this chapter are "Is This Love" by Bob Marley and the Wailers and "Better Together" by Jack Johnson.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. I was sick last week, and had a bit of writer's block too. Thanks for all the great reviews and encouraging words! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

The warm morning sun slowly woke Chuck out of his slumber. He briefly lamented the awakening.

_That dream was fan-friggin-tastic_, he thought to himself. His dream was simple - he was walking along a beach slowly with an angel.

When he opened his eyes for the first time, he took in his surroundings. It all came flooding back - the wedding, the honeymoon, the resort, their private island, Sarah.

Sarah. Wait a second…..

Chuck reached to his left, searching for any sign of his wife. Her side of the bed was empty, cold. She apparently had vacated it some time ago. Chuck sat up in bed and glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:14. Then he saw a small white note right next to the clock. He picked it up, wiped his eyes so he could see clearly, and read.

**C-**

**Went to the gym at the resort.**

**You were far too cute to wake up.**

**Come find me for lunch.**

**Love,**

**-SB**

Chuck couldn't help but grin like a fool at her use of _their_ last name, even if it was just her initials. She knew how much it meant to him, and frankly, she loved her new name. He put the note down softly, not wanting to ruin it. He decided he was going to take it home and cherish it. It was small little tokens of their love like this that constantly reminded him that not only was this real, but he truly was one luck son of a bitch.

Now, the only problem was that he had a few hours to kill until he could go find his angel for lunch. He decided to take a walk over to the resort. He didn't mind being alone, truthfully sometimes he craved it, but right now he felt giddy and in a talkative mood. He changed into some khaki shorts, sandals, and a white tee. He carefully applied his suntan lotion - he was well aware of the repercussions if his wife were to even suspect he had not applied a rather generous amount before stepping out into the Indian Ocean sun.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and slowly sauntered over the bridge back to the main resort island. The day was well underway, and people were going about their vacation business. The pools were full, the beaches crowded, and laughter filled the air. Chuck strolled happily along a path by the beach, admiring the view. Sure, there was a multitude of bikini-clad women not only on the beach but all around the resort, but Chuck barely noticed them. He wasn't actively trying to ignore anyone, he was simply so in love that his brain almost automatically blocked out any female but his Sarah. He didn't mind one bit.

Chuck was reminiscing as he walked. This was one of the only times since the wedding he had some time to himself, and he relished the opportunity to reflect. It still took some convincing on his subconscious' part for him to really believe that he was actually here, that this was actually real. It had only been mere years before that he was stuck behind the Nerd Herd desk, depressed over a long lost girl. No hope for his future, professional or personal. No aspirations. No adventure. No romance. Boy had that changed, he thought.

He remembered that first moment he laid eyes on her. He had briefly thought his eyes were playing a trick on him - no girl that insanely beautiful would ever take any interest in him, or so he thought. Then, she smiled. That's when Chuck knew. He knew then that no matter what, he was going to do everything in his power to make this impeccable example of perfection before him _his_. But, first, he had to take her out. And that proved harder than it looked. He balked at calling her, telling himself it was too good to be true, that no girl that hot could want to go on a date with a guy like him.

Then, it was the next day. He was slowly banging his head against the Nerd Herd desk, lamenting how he was 'losing my mind, i'm losing my mind'. He heard the service bell ding, and, thinking it was Morgan, quickly placed his hand atop the one that had rung the bell without thinking. That's when he realized whoever rang the bell could not be the bearded gnome. The hand was far too soft. Far too feminine, even for Morgan. Could it be? No. But, maybe? He looks up tentatively. It is.

"Excuse me!"

Chuck was brought back from his thoughts all of the sudden. He had zoned out thinking about the past, and had apparently walked right into someone.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out without even looking at what he had done. He finally shifted his gaze, and saw that he had bumped into an attractive woman in a bikini. Brown hair, hazel eyes, a couple inches shorter than Chuck. A few years ago, she would have made Chuck drool. Now, he barely gave her a second glance as he prepared to keep walking, his apology given.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I do something to upset you?" She asked him as he was about to move on.

"Um, no, I was just on a walk. I'm sorry I bumped into you," he responded quickly, wanting to get on with his walk and memories.

"Well you made me spill my drink, and now you're going to get me another one." She spoke with confidence.

"Again, I'm sorry," Chuck said. "Here, let me get you another one," he said as he took the glass she was holding out and brushed by her to walk to the nearest beachside bar. She quickly followed and soon was walking next to Chuck, matching his gait.

"You know, once we get that drink, why don't I join you on your walk?" She inflected a flirtatious tone, and Chuck almost didn't pick it up, being focused on getting her a replacement drink and getting out of there.

"Oh, that's fine. I was just killing some time until lunch," he said absentmindedly.

"I'll join you!" She responded quickly. She obviously had taken a liking to Chuck, and he sighed to himself, thinking about how he always gets himself into these kinds of predicaments.

"Ma'am, I don't want to be rude in any way, but I'm going to have to decline respectfully." He hoped that got his point across. It didn't.

"Nonsense, this is supposed to be a vacation spot, and what's a vacation without meeting new people?" She was trying to nudge closer to Chuck as they stood at the bar, and he was slowly inching away from her.

"Look, I'm really trying to not be rude. Please, I'll get you a drink because I feel bad for spilling yours. Then I'm going on my merry way," he tried to say as politely as he could muster.

She glared at him, obviously not used to being turned down. Chuck kept looking forward past the bar, anywhere but at this mystery woman who wouldn't leave him be. What the hell was taking the bartender so long?

Then Chuck felt a rather angry finger poking his shoulder. He cringed. Busted.

"Chuck…"

He turned around and was instantly met by the annoyed face of Sarah Bartowski. He didn't realize in his haste he had picked the bar right next to the gym. She had obviously seen him at the bar with another woman. A brunette, no less.

"Hi," he said weakly. Then the mystery woman decided to speak up.

"Hello, miss. This handsome man was just buying me a drink and then he was going to take me to lunch," she said triumphantly.

Sarah tried her hardest, but a laugh escaped her.

"What's so funny?" The woman was now glaring at Sarah.

"First of all, it's not _miss_, miss. Second, I suggest you walk away. I'm being as polite as I can right now."

She didn't take the hint.

"Well I was here first, so you're going to go have to go find your own man, blondie."

Chuck cringed. He really hoped he wasn't going to have to deal with Sarah getting in trouble for assault on their honeymoon.

"I already have," Sarah said evenly. She simply held up her left hand, making sure the diamonds sparkled in the bright sun. Then she went over to Chuck, turned him so the woman could see, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's back, making sure his wedding band was plainly visible. He wished he had pulled that card earlier. But, then again, this was a mind-blowing kiss.

When they finally parted lips, both of them were panting. It was their first kiss of the day, and if the first kiss set the tone, this was going to be a busy day. Sarah looked at the brunette victoriously. She reached over behind Chuck and picked the drink up off the bar.

"Here, compliments of me and my husband," Sarah said. Chuck laughed into her hair. The brunette stormed off in a huff.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said quickly. Sarah shut him up with another kiss.

"It's okay, Chuck. I saw it all from the gym. How could I be mad at you for being you?"

"I love you."

"I. Love. You." She emphasized each word with a kiss. Chuck's aversion to PDA was quickly becoming a thing of the past.

"I was going to come find you for lunch baby," Chuck intoned.

"It's fine. Let's go for a walk then we'll eat. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

They walked hand in hand along the same path Chuck had been on. Chuck relayed to her what he had been thinking about before he bumped into the brunette. He was making Sarah blush talking about their first meeting. After a few minutes, she had to get something off her chest.

"Chuck,"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I wanna tell you something, and please don't be mad."

"Sarah, you realize that by prefacing with that, you're only making it worse, right?"

"Whatever. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

She led him down to the beach and they found a quiet spot. Chuck sat down and spread his legs out, opening his arms as an invitation for Sarah. She sat down, pressing her back into his chest, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her hands on top of his. Sarah gathered her thoughts for a minute, knowing that she stunk at wording, and praying Chuck didn't get the wrong idea about what she was about to confess.

"Chuck, when you were just talking about the first time we met, I realized that I have to tell you something that's been eating away at me."

"Go on," Chuck encouraged with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled.

"When I first walked into the Buy More, you were nothing more than a mark. You were simply an obstacle to me completing my mission. Whenever you tell me that you loved me from that first meeting, I feel so incredibly guilty. I deceived you, used you. I was planning on burning you, just like you burned Manoosh. I'm so sorry Chuck. You have this wonderful memory of us meeting, and it kills me to know that it was all a lie, that I was leading you on for my own benefit. I'm sorry." She was now sobbing every so quietly. "I know that it wasn't fair, and I know that I was horrible to you, but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Are you finished?" Chuck asked when she stopped speaking.

"Mmmhmm," she replied through her tears.

"Good, because I don't ever want to hear you apologize for that ever again." She turned and looked at him curiously. "Come on, Sarah. Do you think I'm really that much of a moron? I married you, didn't I? I realized so long ago exactly what you just told me, and, you know what, I don't care. You know why? Because I know that no matter how much you claim that even then I was just a mark, or just a mission, I knew it was more than that. Maybe not at first, and maybe it took me a while to realize it, but I know. I will always cherish the first time we met, even if it was a mission at that point, because it brought you into my life. And I will never regret that. Ever. I love you, Sarah Bartowski, and nothing you have done or will do can change that."

"Really?" She asked weakly.

"Really, really."

"I was the ninja that broke into your apartment and dropped your computer," she blurted out. Chuck smiled widely.

"I know."

"What? How?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, first of all, how many people in my life at that point knew kung-fu? When you blew your cover to me, I had strong suspicions. But after spending so much time with you, I fancy myself somewhat of an expert on your body, and that ninja had a fantastic body. I think it's just another funny story about our wild, eventful, adventurous life together. I actually think it's rather cute you dressed up like a ninja."

Sarah smiled back, and Chuck wiped away her tears.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go get something to eat," Chuck suggested.

"No. I want to stay here in your arms for a while," she pouted back. Chuck was not one to argue, and pulled her as close as he could. They sat there, oblivious to everything going on around them, until they reluctantly got up to find some food.

They walked back to their island so Sarah could shower and change. Chuck sat down on the bed to wait. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Sarah stripping out of her workout clothes in the bathroom. He couldn't help but ogle his wife. She was obviously aware of his gawking, and was purposefully putting on a show for him. When she had stripped off the last of her clothes and was standing there in the nude, she put one hand on her hip and reached out the other. She curled one finger and silently beckoned for her husband to join her. He didn't have to be told twice, and was out of his clothes by the time he reached her.

They were more than happy that the shower was a big one, and they spent quite a long time with each other. Twice they washed each other, and were ready to get out and go to lunch, when one kiss sparked another round. They couldn't help themselves, even if they wanted to, which they obviously didn't.

The rest of the day after lunch was spent relaxing by themselves on their island. They went for a long swim in the ocean, which quickly turned from splashing each other to making love in the water, something neither of them had done before. Sarah had to coax Chuck into it, and he relented after she bore into him with her eyes, essentially begging him. He finally relented, and they both agreed afterward it was simply amazing. Chuck forgot why he was even resistant to the idea in the first place.

For dinner, Chuck called back to the resort an had them bring room service, or island service as Chuck put it.

They sat down at their quaint dinner table, and each of them had a silver platter with a cover in front of them. Chuck stood and grabbed the handle on Sarah's, and was excited because he knew her probable reaction to what he was about to say.

"My love, for this evening's dinner, I decided to go with a Chuck and Sarah classic." He removed the cover, and Sarah audibly gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth quickly. "Cheeseburger, medium rare, extra pickles. Just the way my wife likes it."

Sarah couldn't believe that Chuck getting her a hamburger could bring her to tears, but here she was, shedding them over dinner.

After a minute, she finally spoke.

"Thank you, baby. I'm sorry I'm emotional. It's just that…..you know me so well. This is perfect. I know it's just dinner, but it means so much more to me. You're always thinking of me, and it makes me feel selfish sometimes."

"Sarah, that is not selfish. You're my wife. I'm supposed to dote on you. And, you know what, even after all these years, I still know who you are."

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing his answer, but still wanting to hear it more than anything.

"Yeah. A girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with."

Dinner was barely eaten before they re-engaged in more newlywed activities, which didn't cease until the wee hours of the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Chuck Bartowski could honestly say that for the first time in a long time he was truly happy. Sure he was happy before, but there was always a mission or a bad guy to worry about. Now, on his honeymoon, he had no worries. All he had to fret about was whether or not they were going to get sunburned, and running out of ice for the bedroom. He attributed this happiness to one thing and one thing only - the blonde angel currently snuggled into him, fast asleep. Last night had been incredible. Following their classic dinner of cheeseburgers, they had walked along the beach, sat and talked, and eventually made their way back to the bedroom. They made love for hours into the early morning. It was not rushed, or frantic, but slow, sweet, and complete. Their lovemaking could take on many different forms, from quickies in the supply closet in Castle to hour-long escapades in the bathtub. Last night was no different, and they were cuddled where they had finally collapsed into each other. Chuck and Sarah had made love countless times, but each time was different and memorable. Sometimes Chuck had a hard time believing this was actually his life, especially when he was in the throes of passion with what he considered to be as close to a perfect woman as one could get.

Sarah Bartowski was finally home. Of course, she was at a resort in the middle of the Indian Ocean, but that didn't matter. Anywhere she was in Chuck's arms was home. That's all she ever needed, all she ever wanted. Her life was finally coming together the way she wanted, and she could not be happier. She had surprised herself when she found out quickly that she loved being married even more than she thought she would. She knew fairly early in their relationship that she wanted to be Chuck's wife. She hadn't admitted it to him yet, but she was pretty sure she decided it on some subconscious level even before they were actually together. She couldn't figure out exactly when she thought she knew, but she figured it was probably sometime around their first kiss in front of the 'bomb'. It had scared her immensely. She was a spy, and all of the sudden she was thinking about kids and a white picket fence and PTA meetings. And, at that point, he was still her asset. It had seemed so improbable to her. Not just the fact that trying to have a stable relationship didn't jive well with being a CIA agent. She had tried to convince herself that Chuck either deserved someone better than her, or that he somehow would be unable to love her because of who she was and who she had been. She was so sure that it was never going to happen that it became routine for her to reject and hurt Chuck, convinced that it was the best thing for them to stay 'professional'. She had deluded herself into believing her job was the most important thing. She used the excuse of Chuck's 'safety' in that same regard. It never occurred to her that loving someone openly was the easiest way to keep them safe, physically and emotionally. Her reluctance to admit her feelings to herself and Chuck hurt their relationship, but, lucky for her, Chuck Bartowski was not one to give up easily. Sure, he had 'broken up' with her a few times and tried to move on to other girls. But, he always came back around to Sarah. Even if they wouldn't admit it, there was a deep connection, an invisible pull, telling them they belonged together. Forever. Now they finally had gotten their act together. _How the fuck did I deny myself this for so long?_ Sarah thought to herself as she snuggled into Chuck.

They took advantage of the fact that they were on vacation and had no obligations, and slept in. However, years of being hyper aware and always alert prevented either of them from ever really sleeping in late. Waking up at nine in the morning was considered extremely lazy in their relationship. So, today, they were up by around eight.

Chuck got up first and went and made coffee. Sarah was still half asleep, and Chuck decided to let her get a few more winks. They had tired each other out last night and early in the morning. By the time she actually got around to waking up, Chuck was nowhere to be found. She walked into the kitchen of their bungalow. There was a steaming cup of coffee, exactly how she took it, waiting for her. Then she saw a giant bouquet of gardenias on the kitchen island. How Chuck got gardenias on an island in the middle of the ocean even Sarah the spy couldn't figure out. Then she saw a note tucked in between two of the gorgeous flowers. She carefully plucked it out and read it.

_My Dearest Wife (God I love saying that),_

_I thought you would enjoy some of your favorite flowers. They remind me of your immense and undying beauty. _

_I didn't want to wake you, you simply looked so peaceful. And, after what we did last night, I knew you could use the rest. ;-) _

_I have gone over to the resort to work out and take care of some things. I'll be back around 10:30. _

_I have made plans for this evening. Don't worry, I'm taking care of everything. _

_Sarah, sweetie, I love you with every single beat of my heart. Tonight, I want to take you out and romance you._

_Also, I have taken the liberty of taking care of our attire for tonight. You have an appointment with a dressmaker at 1 pm at the resort._

_I'll be back before you know it. I know it's corny, but I already miss you just writing this._

_Thank you, my wife, for giving me the life I always wanted, with the girl I love._

_With Unending Love,_

_Chuck_

Sarah couldn't help but smile. He always did little things like this, if only to make her happy and make her smile. She had tears slowly running down her cheek, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand as she giggled. She was already excited about the prospect of the evening's date with Chuck. She was planning out in her head what she was going to do with him, for him, to him. She smiled to herself. She took her mug out to the veranda and finished her coffee looking out over the water. As much as she loved spending time with Chuck, it was good to get a little time to herself to reflect, like Chuck had apparently done on his walk the previous day.

It's easy to say that she had changed. Anybody who knew Sarah could obviously see the enormous shift in her. At first, she thought Chuck was turning her into a completely different person. However, Chuck had convinced her over time, and she had started to believe, that she was always this person. Her life, from conning with her Dad to becoming the top agent in the CIA, had hidden that person under layer upon layer of deception, lies, protocols, and 'professional responsibilities'. It took falling in love with Chuck for that person to bubble back up to the surface. Sarah had trouble with it at first. She had been conditioned for so long to bury any feeling and emotions, so it was hard for her to let go. But, when she did, she never looked back. She dove in head first. She had finally put love above all else, and knew she had made the right decision. It's not that she regretted who she had been, it helped shape her after all. And, if she hadn't joined the CIA, there was always the chance she wouldn't have met Chuck. So she couldn't completely look upon her time in the CIA with disdain. They had turned out to be an excellent team, professional and personal partners. As much as she loved spying with Chuck, she knew deep down she wanted more. She wanted normal. And, now, on her honeymoon, she was finally taking the first steps towards the life she had always yearned for, even if she forgot it sometimes.

Before she knew it, she had been sitting for an hour just thinking. It was almost the time that Chuck said he would be back, and Sarah realized she wasn't even dressed for the day. She hurried back inside, put her mug in the sink, and went to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and showered quickly, putting on a white bikini afterwards. She put on her sunglasses and headed back out to the veranda to tan, relax, maybe do some crosswords, and wait for her husband.

She felt two strong hands on her shoulders, slowly massaging them.

"Hi, Chuck," she said without turning to him.

"Hi, baby," Chuck replied as he bent over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She immediately grabbed the back of his head forcefully.

"Unh uh, Mr. Bartowski. That is not a proper greeting for one's wife," she deadpanned as she removed her sunglasses to reveal her baby blues to Chuck. She knew he could never resist her when she looked into his eyes like that.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck replied as he came around the chaise lounge, put his hands onto either of the arm rests, bent down, and passionately kissed his wife. After a minute they broke apart to catch their breath.

Sarah got up, and motioned for Chuck to lay down. He obliged. As soon as he sat down, Sarah plopped herself right in his lap, leaning back so her head was even with Chuck's. She nibbled on his ear lobe, much to his delight.

"Thank you for my flowers, baby."

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful wife," Chuck replied.

"So, what's this you're planning for tonight?" She whispered into his ear. Chuck knew this game all too well. She so easily seduced Chuck that she had started to take it for granted. He really wanted to surprise her, so he had decided to attempt to resist at all costs.

"Nope. Not gonna give it up. I want to surprise you." He was determined. Sarah pouted, and Chuck still wouldn't bite.

"Pleaseee, Chuuuuuck. I'll do _anything_." Chuck perked up at that suggestion, but his brain took back over after a second. If his plan worked, which it usually did, they would be doing all of that anyways. A little torture is acceptable if the reward is good enough, he decided.

He still wouldn't budge. Sarah tried everything she could think of. She even stood up, took off her bikini, and just sat back down in Chuck's lap. Of course, they ended up making love right there on the chaise lounge. Even in the midst, when she whispered into his ear, he wouldn't even give her a hint.

The rest of the day consisted of Sarah thinking up new ways to seduce Chuck, Chuck resisting, Sarah finally giving in, and them making love in a new, amazing way or place. Chuck asked himself why he didn't think of this tactic earlier.

They christened a chaise lounge, the couch in the living room, the beach with the surf crashing over them, a blanket in the middle of the jungle, the jacuzzi (twice), and finally the shower. It was one of their most productive days ever. It almost rivaled the train after Paris (although nothing will probably ever compare to those few days, both of them thought).

Sarah almost missed her appointment with the dressmaker because of her attempts to seduce information out of her husband. She did go, however reluctantly, and found out that Chuck had a premier dressmaker flown in from the capital just to make her a dress for that evening. When she got back to the room, she scolded Chuck for his extravagance, and he defended himself by reminding her they were on their honeymoon and she deserved only the best. She relented, and thanked him - profusely and repeatedly.

It was time for them to get ready for their date. Sarah's dress had been delivered late in the afternoon. Chuck had a tux delivers for himself. Sarah always loved him in a black tux. Her dress was a bright, deep blue that perfectly matched her eyes. It was always his favorite color on her, considering how much he loved her baby blues. It was form fitting and showed off her curves. In Chuck's opinion, she had never looked more gorgeous. Granted, he said that almost every day no matter what she was wearing, especially when she wasn't wearing anything at all.

Chuck waited on the edge of the bed while Sarah finished getting ready in the bathroom. When she stepped out, Chuck's jaw literally dropped. She had her new dress on, her hair up and styled, and just the right amount of make up to compliment her dress and her eyes. What Chuck loved the most about her outfit was the rings on her left hand and the charm bracelet on her right wrist. His heart always swelled when she wore the bracelet, which was becoming more and more common. He had even got her a new charm, two rings interlaced, before the wedding.

Chuck wasn't looking too bad in his tux and his polished shoes. Sarah walked over to him, kissed him tenderly on the lips, and fixed his bow tie like she'd done a hundred times before. Assuring herself it was perfect, she patted him on the chest and let her hands linger there.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"I'm ready to be wined and dined, Mr. Bartowski. Surprise me."

They walked hand in hand over the footbridge back to the resort. Sarah thought they were going to end up at one of the nicer restaurants at the resort, so she was a little surprised when they walked past all of them. They kept walking to a part of the resort Sarah hadn't seen before. Soon, they were walking down a long pier. Sarah was gazing out over the water and didn't notice what was at the end of the pier. Before she knew it, they were stopped at the end. She fixed her gaze straight ahead.

"Chuck…"

In front of them was a huge yacht, at least sixty feet long. It was simply gorgeous. The deck was finished in beautiful wood grains, and the sails had been taken in for the day. She could see there were a few crew members walking about, all dressed in tuxedos and dresses.

"How many people are going on this with us?" She asked. She didn't know why, but it was the first question that popped into her head. It just seemed like such a big boat.

"None. Just me and my girl."

Sarah's heart leapt up into her throat. She couldn't believe Chuck did this for her. Well, she could, but it was still incredibly romantic and sweet. She leaned up and kissed Chuck.

"Thank you, Chuck. You never cease to amaze me, baby."

"Anything for my Sarah," he replied softly. He took her hand and led her up the gangway onto the yacht.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. My name is Pierre, and I will be your host this evening. Welcome to the _Sarah Lisa_."

"Chuck, you didn't…"

"Okay, I did. I got them to change the name. I mean, it is yours."

"What do you mean, mine?"

"I mean, when we leave, the crew is going to sail this to Los Angeles and it will be moored in the bay. It's yours, Sarah, to do with it as you please. You can sail it, burn it, or sell it. I'd like to go for at least one cruise though."

Sarah was tearing up again. Chuck bought her a boat! She felt bad, she hadn't gotten him anything. He could sense her apprehension. He knew her better than anybody, after all.

"Sarah, it's okay. I wanted to do this for you. You deserve it. You deserve everything good and true in this world."

She reached up to cup his face with her hands.

"You, Chuck Bartowski, are the most amazing man in this world. I am the luckiest woman alive to have such a wonderful husband. Thank you. I love you." With that, she leaned up and kissed Chuck, which he eagerly responded to. After a minute, Pierre slightly coughed to get their attention.

"We really must get going, sir," he told Chuck.

"Wait, we're actually going out on this? Now?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Yup. Going for a romantic cruise," Chuck grinned back. Sarah gave him the smile that was always reserved just for him.

Chuck and Sarah took a shortened tour of the yacht. They would have plenty of time to explore it. For now, they wanted to enjoy their evening. There was a table set up on the deck for them. Candles were strategically placed on the deck in safe holders to set the mood. There was a band playing acoustic music softly. The yacht moved slowly, allowing them to take in the views and enjoy the cruise.

After a cocktail, they sat down for dinner. They had a great salad to start, then a main entree of brisket, rice pilaf, carrots, mashed potatoes, and bread. Not to mention Sarah's favorite red wine. They both moaned and groaned at how good the food was, constantly feeding each other with their forks. They made small talk, giggled, held hands across the table, and generally enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

When they were finished with dinner, they moved to a couch near the bow. They snuggled and just took in their surroundings. They had a short make out session, after which Chuck got up to go talk to some of the staff, he told Sarah. She had a feeling he had something else up his sleeve.

Chuck came back and stood in front of Sarah, his hand in front of him, beckoning her. She reached out and he took her hand in his. He led her aft, to where a makeshift dance floor had been cleared in front of the helm.

"Do you want to dance?" Chuck asked.

"You know I do," Sarah replied. It was the same reply to the same question, albeit reversed, from Ellie and Devon's wedding reception. They both smiled at the realization.

The band began playing an acoustic version of a song both Chuck and Sarah knew and had listened to often. They softly swayed, embracing to the point that there was almost no space between them.

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Pick me up, oh, from the bottom _

_Up to the top, love, everyday _

_Pay no mind to taunts or advances _

_I take my chances on everyday _

_Left to right _

_Up and down, love _

_I push up love, love everyday _

_Come on jump in the mud, oh _

_Get yourself filthy with _

_Funky love oh everyday _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is _

_Oh _

_Everyday _

_Everyday _

_Oh, Everyday _

_Pick me up, love, up from the bottom _

_Put me onto the top, love, everyday _

_I'm gonna pay no mind to taunts or advances _

_I'm gonna take my chances on everyday _

_Sayin left to right _

_Up and down, oh _

_Good love fight for everyday _

_Come on jump in the mud of love _

_Get yourself filthy with _

_Good money, love oh _

_Everyday _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is _

_Duh-da-duh all you need is love _

_Oh _

_What you've got _

_Lay it down on me _

_What you've got _

_Lay it down on me _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is love _

_All you need is _

_What you want is _

_All you need is love _

_Everyday _

_Everyday _

_Oh, Everyday _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Oh I see you in the corner there _

_Oh the fine oh the night oh there by yourself _

_And I won't oh da lo _

_I said how 'bout you, how 'bout you, how 'bout you _

_Dance with me _

_Coz I don't want you do ba do deh _

_Now I don't want you to be lonely _

_Sitting by yourself _

_So I won't do again _

_And I ask you love _

_said how 'bout you, how 'bout you, how 'bout you _

_Dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Come and dance with me baby _

_Honey, honey, (honey honey) come and dance with me _

_Come and dance with me baby _

_Yeah _

_Honey, honey, (honey honey) come and dance with me _

_Oh come and dance with me, dance with me baby _

_Honey, honey, (oh my honey) come and dance with me _

_Oh come and dance with me baby _

_Honey, honey, come and dance with me _

_Honey, honey, come and dance_

When the song ended, Sarah had her head buried into Chuck's shoulder and he was resting his head on top of hers. They were in a comfortable, loving, silent embrace that neither of them wished to break.

As the band began softly playing another song, Sarah finally looked up and caught Chuck's gaze.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You bought me boat."

"Yup."

**A/N: The song used in this chapter was "Everyday" by Dave Matthews Band. (One of my all time favorite bands, so don't be surprised to see more of their songs in my stories) I know Chuck buying Sarah a sixty foot yacht is ridiculous, but, then again, we're talking about a television show predicated on government secrets being encoded into a nerd's brain. So I don't think him splurging on a boat for his hot new wife is too far fetched!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Their first cruise on the _Sarah Lisa_ was as close to perfect as one could get. After their dance, they migrated towards the bow where there was a comfy couch set up. They snuggled, drank wine, and admired the moonlight bouncing off the waves. Chuck had lucked out, the weather had cooperated. The ocean was almost as still as glass. The crew was running the motor as soft and slow as possible, so as not to ruin the ambiance of cruising through the water. Sarah was still in mild disbelief that she was now a certified yacht owner. Of course Chuck would go and do something as overboard (pun intended) as this. It was one of the myriad of reasons that she loved him. As much as she told herself and him that she 'hated' surprises, because of Chuck, she was starting to love and look forward to them. She used to merely tolerate them because they were an extension of Chuck's love for her - yet another way for him to show her how he felt. After years, he had worn her down, and now she relished being surprised by her husband.

As the pleasure cruise came to an end, they were tied back up at the pier. Chuck went and talked to Pierre for a minute about the upkeep of the yacht and what he expected of them. She loved when he would get 'assertive'. It was quit the turn on. Not that she needed any incentive to bed him after the evening he had just given her. His promise of romancing her had not been empty, and she truly felt like the most loved woman on the planet.

Sarah was still lounging on the couch near the bow. She could hear Chuck joking around with some of the crew amidships. Chuck had told her they would take a more in-depth tour of their new yacht during the day sometime, so they could both fully appreciate it. She was more looking forward to the 'christening' of the various places she had already scoped out all over the boat. She smirked thinking about it. Just her and Chuck out in the middle of nowhere where nobody could distract or bother them. She was going to make sure they truly rocked the boat.

Chuck finished his talk with the crew and walked 'fore to get Sarah. She took his arm and he led her back down the gangway and onto the pier.

"Thank you, Chuck. Tonight was perfect," she said as they stepped foot back on land. Chuck just smiled back down at her and kissed the top of her head, which in turn made her blush.

It was a clear, warm night. The Milky Way was incredibly bright and blazing across the sky. Without the mass of ambient lights LA created, they could see millions of stars clearly. Chuck pointed out different constellations and their meanings as they slowly walked back through the resort back to their island. Even though Sarah already knew most of what he was telling her, she let him ramble on. It was just far too cute to interrupt, she told herself with a grin.

Now there was the issue of repaying Chuck for his endless kindness. Of course, he would tell Sarah that she didn't need to thank him or get him anything, because he wanted to do it, and he never expected anything in return. There were always the standard ways to thank him - which all involved their bed and no clothes. Those were a given. She wanted to think of something different, something special. Not that making love to Chuck wasn't special in any way, but it was so frequent and exhilarating that she knew it was going to happen irregardless. She vowed to herself to think up something amazing for this wonderful man walking beside her. She owed him that much at the very least.

Chuck would never let her admit it, but she felt as if she owed him everything. Everything she had been, is, and would be, she owed to Chuck in her eyes. Sure, he had physically saved her life on numerous occasions. That's not what she was talking about. She was referring to the moral redemption. How Chuck had brought back someone she thought was dead and gone, and eventually that person had outright replaced Agent Walker. Chuck would refuse to take credit for any of it. That's just who he was - ever humble. In his heart, he knew it was true, but he never wanted her to feel like she had any debt to him. Her love was more than enough for him. It was everything to him, in fact. And she had been giving him that in spades. She shuddered to think of where she would be without him. What kind of person she would be. She looked back on her time as 'Agent Walker' as if it were someone else entirely. Agent Walker had been forever replaced with Sarah Bartowski. _He's turning me into a sap_, she thought with a smile. _And I never want to go back. _

They took their sweet time meandering back to their island. It was a little after midnight, and people were still dancing at the club and the bars were still crowded.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Chuck asked as they walked next to one of the beachside bars.

"Sure," she replied happily as he steered them towards it.

They found a small table and Chuck got up to go get their drinks at the packed bar. It took him a few minutes to get the bartenders attention. He got himself a mojito, and Sarah a pina colada. He thought she'd get a kick out a 'girly' drink.

As he walked back towards the table with drinks in hand, he took a quick glance around the bar. Sarah had conditioned him well over the years, and even on vacation, his situational awareness was highly intact. He had, without realizing it, cataloged and categorized every patron in the joint, perceiving possible threats. The only thing he had to worry about was one of the already-drooling neanderthals hitting on his wife. He noticed the multitude of eyes upon her, but her eyes were locked on him, following his every move. Chuck quickened his pace and arrived back at their table.

Chuck put the drinks down on the table and stepped towards Sarah. He bent down and locked their lips in a passionate kiss, ruining the dreams of every able-bodied man and about half the women in the bar. His tongue traced her lips and then knocked on the door, asking permission to enter. She opened herself and their tongues danced around each other in a well-rehearsed waltz. The both thought the other tasted like heaven. When the kiss finally broke, most of the patrons in the bar were staring slack-jawed at this couple were so obviously and blatantly in love. Chuck rested his forehead on hers and they both smiled widely.

Without another word, Chuck grabbed his mojito and handed Sarah's pina colada to her. Grabbing her empty hand, he led her out of the bar and back to the path. He didn't need to explain himself. Sarah knew.

Before they knew it, they were back in the bedroom, drinks all but forgotten. Sarah was busy thanking him for their date, and their new yacht. Chuck was happy knowing his master plan had been successful, even though he doubted the end of the night could have ever been any different.

Sarah pinned Chuck down to the bed and wouldn't allow him to move. Every time he tried to take control she glared at him, smirking. WIth a grin, he finally got the idea. Sarah had stripped down to her bra and panties without letting Chuck touch her, which killed Chuck. Then she started at Chuck's head and literally kissed her way down him. She unbuttoned his shirt, placing a kiss on his skin under every button she undid. Chuck was on fire by the time she reached his belly button. Going further, she reached the top of his pants and smirked up at him. She slowly undid his belt buckle, unclasped the button, and pulled his zipper down excruciatingly slowly. Chuck's arousal was obvious to her, which emboldened her further. Chuck groaned when she finally pulled his pants and boxers down, and wrapped her mouth around him. As she got into a rhythm, she could feel Chuck tensing as she brought him closer and closer to oblivion. When he finally burst, he let out a huge sigh while audibly moaning her name. When she was finished, she smiled up at him. He looked down at her with love burning in his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a long kiss, then flipped her over so he was on top. He repeated exactly what she had done to him - kissing his way from his head down, taking his time to properly greet her breasts, down her navel and finally to the promised land. She bucked under him as he expertly brought her to the edge and back again, only to bring her right back. Finally, she begged him to finish her off, which he obliged. She screamed his name and wouldn't let her grip on his hair loosen a bit. After her climax, she let him rest for a split second, then demanded they make love, which they did. Three times.

When they finally collapsed, exhausted, under the covers, the sun had started to peek over the horizon. They slept soundly for a few hours. Chuck got up first, initially to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he took a minute and leant against the doorframe of the bathroom. He looked upon the angel sleeping, naked, in the bed. Even now, married, he still felt giddy like a kid when he looked at her. She was everything he ever wanted, and he knew how hard she was trying to give him the life she knew he wanted. Chuck couldn't care less, he just wanted her. It didn't matter if they were on the run, or homeless, or jobless, or any other situation, as long as she was by his side.

Chuck went to the living room and picked up the acoustic guitar that sat on a stand by the TV. He had long known had to play guitar, something Sarah didn't believe until he showed her. He grabbed it and walked out to the veranda, sitting on the edge of the tiles with his feet in the sand.

Sarah woke up and noticed right away Chuck wasn't in bed anymore. She could always tell before she even opened her eyes, considering she more often than not used him as her pillow. This was the second day she woke up without him, and she made a mental note to have a stern talk with him later about early morning cuddling and its importance in their marriage. She sat in silence for a moment, and could faintly hear music coming from the veranda. She threw on Chuck's shirt from the night before and padded through the living room quietly.

She could see Chuck's back. He was facing the ocean. She could see the head of the guitar and realized he was playing and singing a song. It was obviously about her, and she wanted to listen without him worrying about her being there, so she stayed behind where he wouldn't see. Chuck was softly playing an acoustic version of a beautiful song. He had played it for Sarah early on in their relationship, and she had cried in his arms at the realization that she was finally where she belonged. Sarah leaned against the doorway as Chuck sang.

_There are things in this life I,_

_Would rather not sacrifice._

_You, girl, I could not live without,_

_And you know there's no doubt that_

_All I mind's, losing you_

_And I don't mind losing sleep,_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep._

_I'll get pure and so when I am there,_

_But 'til, 'til then won't you share my bed 'cause_

_All I mind's losing you_

_And now that I'm losing money,_

_There's nothing this life owes me._

_I've been given more than I can receive,_

_But for, for you there is no receipt so,_

_All I mind's, losing you._

_All I mind's, losing you…..ohhhh…_

_And now that I'm growing old, _

_Losing teeth and growing more._

_Not as handsome as I never was but,_

_You loved me just because._

_All I mind's, losing you._

_There are things in this life I,_

_Would rather not sacrifice._

_You girl I can not live without,_

_And you know there's no doubt that_

_All I mind's, losing you._

_Oh, all I mind's, losing you._

_All I mind's losing you._

_All I mind's losing you._

_All I mind's…looosing…..you…_

Sarah knew he wasn't singing about his fear of her leaving. They had gotten past that long ago. It was more a song about their future together. He was singing about growing old with her, not caring how old they are or what their station was in life, because their love would never die. She was crying now. She was never a girl who cried, even when she was a kid, but ever since she had met Chuck she had been more emotional than she'd ever been. She let the tears fall freely - they were tears of pure joy. Her feet took her towards him and before she knew it she was looping her arms around his neck from the back and resting her hands on his chest, giving him a long kiss on the lips sideways. He smiled back at her. He had secretly hoped she would hear him sing, and was happy that it apparently meant a lot to her.

"Mmmm…..morning, Chuck," she whispered into his ear after their kiss broke.

"Morning, beautiful. Nice shirt," he replied, admiring how gorgeous his wife looked wearing one his dress shirts and nothing else. She came around him and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put the guitar down to the side and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her even closer. They enjoyed the silence - they were happy just sitting there together, worry-free. After a few minutes, Sarah heard Chuck's stomach growl.

"C'mon, baby, I'm gonna make you breakfast," she said as she got up, extending her hand for him. He took at as he rose and they sauntered back inside to the kitchen. Chuck plopped down on a stool at the kitchen island. Sarah glided around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets, pulling out skillets and spatulas and silverware. She opened the fridge and was glad to find it was fully stocked. She grabbed eggs, bacon, orange juice and milk. She found flour and decided to make some pancakes as well. As she started to cook, Chuck silently watched her.

Every time she cooked for him like this, which was becoming more and more common, he was reminded of the suburbs mission. How he had woken up and could smell what she was doing in the kitchen. How he walked down the stairs in his flannel pajamas and found her happy in the kitchen wearing a revealing pink negligee. She seemed so normal to him at that moment - just a girl cooking breakfast for a boy. He had warned her that she should watch out, that she might someday turn into a real girl. Well, apparently she hadn't heeded his warnings, because here she was, cooking him breakfast as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" She asked when she realized he was gazing at her.

"I just love you so much, baby. I was just thinking about the suburbs mission. Who would've thought we'd be doing this for real?" He smiled at her and she smiled back widely, the bacon sizzling on the stove.

"Um, Chuck, I know I did. I asked myself afterwards why I cooked you breakfast that morning. I didn't wake up with that intent that day - I just ended up in there and it felt right. After a lot of reflection, I came to the conclusion that I did it because I wanted you to think, rather to know, that I could be that girl for you. No, I _wanted_ to be that girl for you."

"Oh, honey. That means the world to me. Truthfully, I always knew you were that girl, you just were so damn stubborn so much of the time." They both chuckled. "I have to say, you cooking me breakfast in my shirt has got to be one of the sexiest goddamn things I've ever witnessed," he said, almost drooling.

Sarah smirked back as she flipped a pancake. She had been spending more and more time in the kitchen, learning from Ellie, and now she was incredibly confident where before she had always been nervous to cook for Chuck.

"OJ or milk baby?" She asked as she plated pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon, and put a pot of coffee on. Chuck nodded towards the OJ and she poured two cups for him and herself. They brought everything to the table and sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Thanks for cooking, sweetheart," Chuck said as they finished a cup of coffee.

"I felt like I had to earn my keep after everything you did last night," she was referring to their date, but all the previous night's activities applied in this case. "You bought me a yacht, I made you pancakes. I'd say we're even," she said with a smile.

"Trust me baby, if anything, I owe you," he said, winking.

After breakfast, they lounged around on the veranda. Sarah did a crossword puzzle while Chuck massaged her feet. They walked over to the resort and got lunch at one of the grills, both getting cheeseburgers.

They spent their afternoon basking on the beach on their island. Because they were alone, and knew they weren't going to be bothered, Sarah convinced Chuck to forgo bathing suits. Once she got naked, it wasn't that hard to persuade him. After a swim, they sat cuddled on the beach, their bodies glistening with the remnants of the water.

"Hey, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you got me my degree from Stanford? And we were out on the porch and the Air Force was bouncing the satellite off the atmosphere to burn it up, and you told me to make a wish?" Sarah nodded.

"Thank you for making my wish come true."

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Losing You" by the John Butler Trio. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

_"Hey, Sarah?" Chuck asked._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Remember when you got me my degree from Stanford? And we were out on the porch and the Air Force was bouncing the satellite off the atmosphere to burn it up, and you told me to make a wish?" Sarah nodded._

_"Thank you for making my wish come true."_

"You're welcome, Chuck. Care to elaborate? You can tell me now that it's come true, right?" She knew what his wish most likely had been, considering she made an incredibly similar wish at the same time.

Chuck sat in contemplation for a minute. A smile grew on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you. When that happened, I was still very unsure about _us_. Don't misunderstand, I was already head over heels in love with you. But, as you well know, you weren't exactly sending me the clearest signals. We had been doing that will-they-won't-they dance, and the scales had been tipping towards 'won't' for a while. At that point, I was willing to try just about anything if it would allow us to be together. So, when you told me to make a wish upon a disintegrating satellite, only one thing came to my mind. You. So as we stood there on the porch, I looked at you, and wished will my entire heart that someday, somehow, we would end up right here. In love, married, and happy. And that wish could _never_ have come true if it wasn't for you. Obviously." He smirked at his last statement.

Sarah was beaming with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Chuck, you're wrong," she said, shakily. "That wish wouldn't have come true if it wasn't for _you_. You were the one that constantly fought for us. You were the one that, even when I gave you absolutely no reason to believe it, had the foresight to know that we would end up here one day. I honestly don't know how you did that. How you kept going on blind faith for so long."

"To be honest," he replied, "it was hard a lot of the time. Especially when our friendship was shaky, because that's the foundation of any relationship. But I always knew that the result would more than make up for everything it took to get here. And I truly believe that we're that much stronger because of all the shit we went through. Not many couples can say they've done the things we've accomplished together, Sarah. It still blows my mind. To actually think that we finally made it to the finish line. But, when you think about it, although this is the finish line, it's also the starting gate. It's the beginning of our new life together, and now we don't have to worry about the end result. We just have to enjoy every day as it comes, together."

Sarah slightly shook her head, in amazement at how eloquent Chuck could be at the drop of a hat. But that's the man she married. She really didn't know how to respond to that, so she just snuggled in closer to Chuck. It didn't bother either of them that they were having this deep conversation while they sat on the beach in their birthday suits. It made it that much better, actually, because as soon as the conversation was finished, they showed each other how grateful they were that their wishes had come true.

The sun was setting and a breeze was kicking up, so they made their way back to their abode. Chuck put on a pair of jeans and a white tee, while Sarah put on a sundress. They went to the resort and grabbed dinner, once again receiving the royal treatment including their own private table because they were the honeymoon couple. The dinner was fairly quiet. Instead of talking, which they had done plenty of earlier, they enjoyed each other's company. They held hands the entire meal, which made cutting their steaks a challenge. Afterwards, they were walking out of the restaurant when an elderly couple stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me, young man," the husband said to Chuck. "My wife and I just wanted to tell you and your wife something."

Chuck was a bit flustered, so Sarah stepped in. "Of course, sir. Please, be our guest."

"We were watching you two as you dined, and we just wanted to say that you have reminded us of why we got married sixty years ago today. Without even speaking a word to us, you have re-taught us of what love is and why we should cherish it. People say experience comes with age. They're wrong, when it comes to love. I sincerely hope we can learn from the two of you, and remember that the most important thing in your life is the person you're spending it with."

Chuck and Sarah were speechless, and they managed to both smile sweetly. Chuck stuttered and finally got a coherent sentence to come out.

"T-th-th-thanks," he stammered. "That means a lot."

The old man and his wife just smiled at the Bartowskis. There was no need for them to elaborate on what they said. It was obvious to anyone who spent even a second looking at Chuck and Sarah. These two people were the textbook definition of soul mates. They were the epitome of love. They were the essence of happiness. Sure, it was corny as hell, but it was the damned truth. Sarah was absolutely beaming from ear to ear with pride. She knew she loved Chuck, and that Chuck loved her, that was never in question. But to hear from a complete stranger how it was so plainly obvious, and how them just being themselves so deeply affected said strangers, really struck a chord within Sarah. For years, she had looked upon other couples with disdain, especially ones that were so overt with their feelings. It wasn't that she felt any dislike towards them. It took her a long time, but she finally figured out that deep down, she was jealous of those couples. She wanted that. She wanted to be so obviously in love that it was plain for strangers to see. She wanted to make other people jealous with her PDA. And now, finally, she had her affirmation. It made her heart swell.

As the elderly couple walked off, Chuck and Sarah stood there, holding hands, not sure of what to do next.

"Um, that was, um, nice," Chuck suggested. He looked down at Sarah and she had a single tear falling down her face. He immediately reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

Sarah laughed shortly and smiled. "I can't believe how emotional I am now Chuck. It's all your fault!" She was still smiling, and obviously teasing him.

"That's what you get for marrying a Bartowski, babe. Get used to it," Chuck replied as he started leading them back to their island. "I told you a long time ago I thought you could be heart warmed. I guess I told ya so."

Sarah giggled and grabbed Chuck's hand tighter.

"Baby, can we go get into bed and just cuddle? I know it's early, I just want to be in your arms. It's the safest place in the world to me."

Chuck didn't verbally answer. He simply led them straight to the bedroom. They quickly stripped down, Chuck to his boxers, and Sarah to her bra and panties. Chuck got in bed first, on his back, and held his arms out for his wife. She laid down almost on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She wrapped her left arm around his torso. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get, placing kisses on her head. He could hear her moan quietly.

Sarah retracted her left arm and placed her left hand on Chuck's chest. Holding her hand slightly up, she admired her rings. The engagement ring Chuck had carried around for weeks, the one she had to pick up and put in his pocket without him knowing before he was to propose in France. The ring he finally gave to her as they were waiting for Clara. Then there was her wedding ring. It had replaced the strings they had used during their dry run and at the wedding. Nothing, except maybe the charm bracelet, felt so in place, so right. She couldn't believe a simple piece of jewelry would cause such an emotional reaction in her, but it always did. Chuck noticed her gazing at her rings and smiled. Sometimes he thought, as improbable as it sounded, that she was actually more excited than Chuck about them finally being married. Sarah never blamed him for his insecurities. Lord knows she had done her fair share in causing them. However, she was doing everything she could think of to show Chuck, to prove to Chuck, that she was right where she wanted to be.

"God you're so beautiful." It was the only thing Chuck could think to say as he watched his wife stare at her rings. She smiled and laid kisses on Chuck's chest and neck.

"God you're so handsome," she retorted between kisses. "I'm one lucky girl to get a guy like you into bed."

She leaned up and gave Chuck a long kiss on the lips. She could feel him smiling against her and she smiled right back. When the kiss broke, she opened her eyes and met Chuck's gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said seriously.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry I dragged my feet for so damn long and tortured you for years. I don't deserve you, Chuck. You waited for me when I told you it would never happen. Even when I hurt you time and time again, you always came back. Why? What did I do to deserve it? Break your heart? Lie to you?"

"Sarah, calm down," Chuck whispered as he stroked her hair. "We've been over this baby. You never have to apologize to me. I love you, you get it? I loved you when you were lying to me. I loved you when you told me we'd never be together. I loved you when you broke my heart. But that's love. It doesn't quit. I would never give up on you, Sarah. You're the love of my life, and I mean that. You're it. There's nothing else in this world but you. And I wasn't a saint either, honey. Are you forgetting how many times I lied to you? Or broke your heart, even if I had no clue I was doing it? Or when I left you standing on that train platform in Prague? C'mon, baby, I thought we were past this. It's what makes our love so strong. Everything we had to go through just proves to me that we were always destined to be together. As silly as it sounds, it's gotta be fate."

"Fate….," Sarah repeated. "I like that." She sniffled and smiled through her tears at Chuck. "I know all of that, I really do Chuck. Just sometimes I forget when I look at you. You give me so much and I'm afraid that I don't give enough to you in return."

"Trust me, you never have to worry about that," Chuck reassured with a wink. Sarah laughed, and he knew they were past it.

She snuggled back into Chuck and sighed. He was lightly tracing his fingers up and down her spine, giving her a tingle.

They fell asleep shortly after that, both happy and content. Around three in the morning, Chuck woke up with a start and had to pee. Carefully extracting himself from his wife's grip, he got up and used the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water afterwards. When he stepped back into the bedroom, Sarah was sitting up in bed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I tried to not wake you up. It's pretty hard when you're tangled up all over me. Not that I'm complaining or anything," he said to her as he walked towards the bed.

"It's okay, Chuck. I'm glad we're both up. Because we forgot something."

"What did we forget?" Chuck thought maybe they had left something at dinner or forgot they had plans last night.

"This," Sarah replied as she reached behind and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the bed. She curled a finger at Chuck, beckoning him to join her. He started to take his boxers off, which was met by a death glare from Sarah. She wanted that honor.

He met her on the bed, both of them on their knees. Their lips met with a frenzy, and it didn't take long for the passion to take center stage. Chuck laid Sarah down on her back and she used her toes to slide Chuck's boxers off. He trailed kisses up her legs until he was at her panties, which he slowly slid off her. By the time he kissed his way back up, she was panting with desire.

"No, Chuck," she admonished when he was about to start using his tongue to do amazing things. "Get up here right now and make love to me." It wasn't a request, it was an order. An order that Chuck was more than willing to follow.

Every time Sarah tried to take control, Chuck refused to let her. She gave in and let Chuck control the pace. It was a fairly long session, and by the end of it, both of them were exhausted. Chuck had brought Sarah to the edge of oblivion not one but three times, and when he finally made it there himself, they collapsed into each other. Chuck was still kissing her neck, and she was in disbelief he had the energy to do anything but sleep.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Sarah made sure she told Chuck 'I love you'. Ever since she had mustered up the courage to tell Chuck the first time, when the Intersect was trying to kill him, she made sure the last thing he heard before he slept was that she loved him.

They slept cuddled, facing each other, their limbs intertwined.

Sarah woke up first. She decided now was as good a time as any. She got up and went to her bag and pulled out a white envelope with 'Chuck' written on the front in her handwriting. She got back into bed, in the same position she woke up in, and set the envelope between them.

Chuck woke up happy as could be. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his angel, sleeping contently. Then he noticed something in between them. An envelope with his name obviously written in his wife's handwriting. As he picked it up, Sarah whispered.

"It's for you, Chuck."

He opened it and the first thing he saw as a note addressed to him. He unfolded it and read it out loud.

_To my darling husband-_

_I wanted to get you something for our wedding, but also to show you how much I love you._

_I hope this will bring you happiness in the years to come._

_For my nerd. _

_Love always,_

_your wife,_

_Sarah_

Chuck smiled at Sarah, who was grinning. He emptied the rest of the envelope and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you kidding me!" He almost shouted. "Lifetime tickets to ComicCon! Sarah! You're the best wife ever!" Sarah smiled widely at Chuck's reaction. "But why are there four?"

"One for you and one for Morgan, obviously," Chuck nodded at Sarah's explanation. "The other two are for me and Alex, if you boys will allow us to tag along, that is."

"Of course baby. I just never thought you'd actually want to go."

"It makes you happy, and therefore, makes me happy."

"I love you so much, Sarah."

"I love you more, Chuck. And before you even think to ask,"

"Yes, I still have my Princess Leia costume."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. I guess Sabre does.**

Chuck was over the moon with joy. Sarah had gotten him the perfect gift. He was more than overjoyed, more than ecstatic. He was going on and on about the different booths and seminars and costumes they would see. Sarah just nodded and smiled. She had no idea about half the stuff Chuck was talking about, but he was happy. That was Sarah's main life goal - her husband's happiness. And right now, she was succeeding tremendously.

They laid in bed and talked for a long time. Chuck kept thanking Sarah, who kept reminding him he had bought her a yacht and she had just gotten him some tickets. They laughed at how ridiculous of an argument it was. Both of them never wanted to leave - they were the happiest they had ever been, and they were simply lying in bed talking.

Finally they got up and started to get ready for the day. They had a light breakfast and some coffee out on the veranda. Even though there were a multitude of seats to choose from, Sarah plopped down right on Chuck's lap happily. Chuck didn't object. She fed him pastries and prepared his coffee for him just how he liked it. He tried distracting her by nibbling on her earlobe and kissing her neck, which just caused her to giggle. If there ever was a sweeter sound, Chuck couldn't find it.

After breakfast, they changed. Sarah put on a sky blue bikini and Chuck threw on a plain pair of board shorts. When Sarah came out of the bathroom, Chuck was speechless. Her bikini perfectly matched her eyes when she was happy - like right now. He had already asked himself a thousand times on this trip, but asked himself again, _how in the world did I get so lucky?_

Sarah saw the glazed-over look on Chuck's face and smirked. This was exactly why she had bought this bikini for their honeymoon. She and Ellie had found it on one of the shopping adventures. Sarah had commented what it would do to Chuck, which in turn caused Ellie to scream and cover her ears. They were sisters, sure, but some things should be kept sacred, Ellie had told her.

First, they walked down their beach hand in hand. They went for a leisurely swim around their island, ending it by the footbridge. As they were getting out, Sarah put her arm around Chuck's waist, an action he immediately reciprocated.

"Wanna go for a walk to the resort and find something fun to do?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, baby, let me just run and get our sandals." He gave her a quick kiss and sprinted up the beach back to the cabana in search of their Rainbows. He found them quickly and ran back to Sarah. He stopped as he turned a corner and caught sight of her.

Sarah was sitting on the beach, her arms around her knees. She was smiling broadly, looking out across the water, waiting for her better half. Chuck walked up slowly behind her. She knew he was there, but gave no inclination to hint as much. Chuck slid his arms around her and rested them on her forearms, kissing the top of her head. He felt her relax and could tell she was smiling. He sat down behind her, pulling her as close into him as possible. He laid their sandals down next to them.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" He asked. He didn't think so, but she was being rather quiet.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just enjoying this," she replied. Chuck knew the tone of her voice - it was the one she only ever used around Chuck when she was completely relaxed. It made him swell with pride that he could do that to her - take one of the world's top spies and turn her into a lovesick teenager at the drop of a hat. Maybe they weren't so bad at this whole relationship thing after all.

They weren't in any hurry. They had no plans for the day, so they just sat and reveled being together, worry free, for a few minutes. They were doing that a lot on their honeymoon. They both considered it vital to slow down and enjoy living in the moment with one another. Sarah leaned her head back and rested it on Chuck's head. He responded by pulling her closer to him and resting his head on top of hers.

After a few minutes, Chuck broke the silence.

"How about that walk?"

Chuck felt Sarah nod and they untangled. Sarah stood up and was about to slip on her sandals when Chuck grabbed her ankle.

"I always wanted to do this," he grinned as he grabbed her sandal and slipped it on her foot. "I know, it's supposed to be a glass slipper, but you're still my Cinderella."

Sarah covered her mouth as she laughed. He was so incredibly sweet when he was corny.

"And you'll always be my Prince Charming," she told him with conviction as he delicately slipped on her other sandal. "Now take me for a walk, husband."

"Yes ma'am," Chuck said as he stood up and took her hand. She retracted her hand immediately and he freaked out for a split second before she wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him close. He reached out and slid his arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her into him.

They slowly made their way across the footbridge and onto the main island. They spent an hour just walking around, talking, occasionally stopping to kiss, and making funny comments. Chuck could always find something funny in almost any situation, something that was rubbing off on Sarah.

What they didn't realize was that almost everywhere they went people were watching them. They were in their own little Charah bubble, and were all but oblivious to anyone else. It was a miracle Chuck got Sarah to let her guard down this much, and he wasn't wasting it. Most of the staff knew who they were because they were the 'honeymoon couple'. Most of the guests could tell they were on their honeymoon by the way they acted around each other. They were rarely more than a couple feet apart, kissed constantly, stared into each other's eyes for long periods of time, and almost always were touching in some way. Most of the older guests felt the same way the elderly couple at dinner had - these two were obviously in love, happy, and a good example of what it was to share your life completely with your soul mate.

Besides the obvious fact they were newlyweds, Chuck had an ulterior motive for wanting his wife so close to him. Mere days before, she had been barely clinging to life while he was on the other side of the world fighting for her. They had just barely made it out of that one, and Chuck was hesitant to spend any good deal of time apart. Sarah didn't mind him being clingy - she preferred it. She herself was acting quite clingy, but she was a new bride. She had every right to want to be with her husband 24/7. They had refrained from really talking about what happened. They had talked about it in depth when she woke up in the hospital, and neither of them felt it was enough of a pressing issue to ruin the awesome vibe they had going. They knew, of course, that they had a lot of things to figure out about their future, but those talks could wait. They both wanted _normal_ for now. Normal was more than enough for them. In actuality, normal was the ultimate goal.

They eventually walked down the pier and boarded the _Sarah Lisa_. Chuck gave her a proper tour. When he opened the door to the master stateroom, Sarah gasped. It was perfect. A queen size bed dominated the room, with small railings to prevent falling out in rough seas. Their head had an actual toilet and a shower big enough for two. There were his and hers sinks, as well as a small walk in closet that Chuck told Sarah was all hers.

"Chuck." Sarah was sitting on the bed while Chuck was trying in vain to get the flat screen TV on the wall to work.

"Hmm?" He asked without taking his eyes off the cables.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuck," Sarah whispered, inflecting sexy into her voice as much as possible. That got his attention. He dropped everything in his hands and spun around to look at her.

"Yes my love?" He said weakly as he saw the look on her face.

"Let's rock the boat," she grinned back.

Chuck didn't waste a second. He scooped her up and placed her on her back on the bed. He grabbed a small remote off the nigh stand and flipped a switch that lowered blinds over every porthole, locked the door, and dimmed the lights. He smiled crookedly down at her.

"My husband, always prepared," she smiled up at him.

They started out kissing, which turned passionate and escalated quickly. Chuck spent extra time reacquainting his lips with every inch of his wife's body. Sure, they made love mere hours ago, but Chuck liked to update his mental image of Sarah's perfect body as much and as frequently as possible. She reveled in his tenderness, the way he paid specific attention to her needs. He was the only man who had ever done that to her, and she loved him all the more for it. Before him, men had used her for her body. The CIA had taught her how to use her stunning looks and exquisite body to get the mission done. With Chuck, it was completely different. The first time they made love, in that hotel room in Paris, she knew she would never have sex with anyone else in her entire life. She would make love with Chuck until the day they died, hopefully in one another's arms. She smiled at the thought as Chuck kissed his way up her leg to her thigh, finally ending up inches away from her pulsating center.

She grabbed Chuck by his hair, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Unh uh, Mr. Bartowski. I need _you_. I need you _inside_ of me. Right now."

Chuck knew better than to deny Sarah Bartowski. He slid back up and kissed her with fervor. She shifted under him, reaching down to guide him into her. He shuddered at her touch, causing her to smile at the effect she had on her husband. Soon they were lost in each other, ignoring the world spinning under them. They lost all semblance of time as they both climaxed in turn, Sarah twice. Chuck always made sure that Sarah's priorities in bed took precedence. She didn't mind the slightest - she knew it made him happy to satisfy her.

As they laid, basking in the glow of incredible lovemaking, Sarah thanked Chuck again for the yacht. She told him she couldn't wait until they could take a pleasure cruise once they got back to California. She asked him if he'd teach her how to sail.

"Of course, baby, but we're not waiting until we get home," Chuck told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to teach you today, as in right now. Let's go."

They got dressed, which wasn't hard considering they had been wearing swimwear. Sarah commented that at some point they were going to have to christen the rest of the boat, assuring Chuck she'd wait until they were out to sea for some of the more - exposed - locations.

They stepped back onto the main deck and Chuck began walking towards the gangway.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to sail?" Sarah asked, curious.

"I am sweetheart. I can't teach you to sail on a sixty foot yacht. C'mon, let's go."

He smiled at her, which she returned, taking his hand in hers. They made their way back down to the pier and took a right, walking along the beach until they came upon another, longer pier. There were about thirty sailboats of all shapes and sizes moored to the pier and to moorings in the shallow water. There were Sunfishes, FJs, JYs, Lasers, and some Hobie Cats. Chuck spoke quickly with one of the staff members, and motioned Sarah towards a Sunfish moored a few feet out in the water. Sarah turned and looked at Chuck with her hand on her hips.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to sail baby," he preempted. "Sunfish are easy to learn on. Trust me. It's the same kind of boat I learned on as a kid."

He was walking towards her as he spoke and by the time he finished she was in his arms. He picked her up, her shrieking, and ran towards the water. He threw her in like he had done a few days before, and both of them were laughing hysterically. As they waded out to the Sunfish, she quickly pulled him down for a kiss, which the staff on the beach applauded. Chuck blushed and Sarah smiled.

They got to the small sailboat and Chuck started to explain everything.

"Okay, baby. The left side of the boat is 'port'. The right side is 'starboard'. Front, or the bow, is 'fore' and the rear, or the stern, is 'aft'. This is the rudder, and the long thing connected to it we'll use to steer is called the tiller. See this long thing down here in the middle of the boat, that will get shoved down through this slit?" She nodded. "This is the daggerboard, or centerboard. It's used to aid in steering. It's out right now because it's dangerous to keep it in in shallow waters and when the boat's moored. Now, there's only one sail, but it's still called the mainsail. This pole running along the bottom of the sail is called the boom, and obviously the tall vertical one is the mast. This length of rope used to haul up the sail is called the halyard, while this length used to adjust it is called the mainsheet. With me so far?" She nodded again. "Good. Now hop in while I steady it." Sarah hopped in the cockpit easily and balanced the boat while Chuck lumbered his long limbs in. "Now, before we set sail, I need to teach you how to raise the sail and tie it off." He showed her the necessary knots. He knew she'd take easily to sailing. It wasn't that hard to learn, especially on a Sunfish, and Sarah could do almost anything. He showed her how to insert the daggerboard and tie that off. He taught her how to steer, and how to call out 'tacking' and 'jibing' when they were turning so nobody caught the boom to the head.

After a few minutes they set sail. As Chuck had guessed, it was coming naturally to Sarah. She figured out quickly how to adjust the mainsail using the mainsheet in order to catch as much wind as possible. She got the boat going fairly fast, and Chuck had to quickly teach her how to lean over the side to prevent them from capsizing when they got going really fast. After about twenty minutes of Sarah familiarizing herself with the basic actions of sailing, Chuck took the tiller and pointed the bow directly into the wind, stopping the boat and causing the sail to flutter without it being full of wind.

"Okay, sweetie. You picked this up really fast, but I expected nothing less. Now we just have to do one more thing before I'm confident in your abilities."

"What's that, Chuck?" She was having a ball, and found sailing to be quite relaxing. The ability to glide through the water fast without the nuisance of engine noise appealed to her greatly. She could tell she was really going to enjoy owning their own yacht.

"We need to capsize. Well, turtle it actually, which means the boat being completely upside-down."

"Why?" She asked, grinning.

"You need to know what to do in case it happens. Most people are terrified of capsizing. It's easier to just do it once, and you'll see it's actually quite fun." He was smiling back at her. He thought she'd get a kick out it.

"Let's do it!" She exclaimed. Chuck nodded.

He joined her on the starboard side and together they leaned back into the water as much as they could until the sail plopped down onto the surface. Chuck led them away, around to the keel that was now exposed. They waited until the boat was turned completely on its head, and the daggerboard was sticking straight up into the air.

"Now you need to somehow get up there and get ahold of the daggerboard, Sarah," Chuck told her.

"What!"

"That's the only way to get the boat upright sweetheart. You need to grab hold of it and pull it down to you until you can literally stand on it. Then your weight on it will eventually lift the sail out of the water, and, voila!"

She laughed and made her way to the keel. It was slipper than she thought and she slid back down into the water a few times, much to Chuck's amusement.

"Don't you laugh at me, Mr. Bartowski," she scolded, using a finger-point to add emphasis. That just made Chuck laugh harder.

After five tries, she finally grabbed hold of the daggerboard and put all her weight on it. Slowly, the boat, groaning, began righting itself. Sarah stood on the daggerboard, grinning from ear to ear, as she pulled the boat slowly out of the water. She jumped off when it was obvious the Sunfish was going to right itself. Chuck was treading water, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. Good job. Let's get back to sailing," Chuck said as they piled back into the boat. He leaned over and gave Sarah a long kiss as she, without him telling her to, checked all the knots.

When she was satisfied the knots were fine, she turned to Chuck and smiled.

"This is so much fun, Chuck. Thank you for teaching me how to sail. I absolutely love it. I can't wait to learn all about the different sails and sheets on our yacht." She gave him another kiss as she turned the boat so the wind filled the sail. Chuck smiled back as he watched his wife sail for the first time.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetheart."

They sailed back in relative silence. They held hands, the mainsheet wrapped around their intertwined fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I have been neglecting my other stories. I've been focused and excited about my new story, "Chuck Versus The Road". I PROMISE that I'll have another chapter of "Chuck Versus Mason's Island" up by Tuesday at the latest. I'm debating on continuing "Chuck Versus Dinner With Jill" after the great feedback I got from it. Anybody have any ideas of situations to write about with Chuck, Sarah, and Jill? You give me a good idea, I promise to do my best to put it on paper. **

**Thanks again for all the great reviews. They're fuel for my typing fingers. **

**You guys are all awesome. **

**-JB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. **

Sarah loved sailing. She thanked Chuck repeatedly for teaching her. She could tell that it would be a source of relaxation and fun for them and their family in the future. She was already picturing them, with two children in tow, having a ball on the _Sarah Lisa_. She blushed as she thought about how Chuck had named it after her. He didn't have to explain why to her. She knew.

When they got back to the island, Chuck taught Sarah how to moor on the fly. She got it on the first try, which did not surprise Chuck in the slightest. She even knew to take out the daggerboard without Chuck having to ask her to. After he showed her how to stow the sail and make sure the sailboat was battered down correctly, they waded back to shore.

As soon as they were in shallow enough waters, Sarah launched herself into Chuck's arms. He expertly caught her like he'd done a thousand times before as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. She leaned down and locked her lips to his. They could barely make out the hoots and hollers coming from the shore, where a number of staff and guests were watching and applauding them. Their kiss broke after a minute, and they leaned their foreheads together, breathless.

"Thank you, Chuck," she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tingling his senses.

"You're welcome Sarah. I'm glad you had fun," he replied, matching her tone.

"I always have fun when I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we're doing. Although, I can certainly think of some 'fun' things to do…." She finished by nibbling on his ear lobe, which she knew drove him crazy.

"Get back in the Sunfish," Chuck managed to get out.

"What?" She had stopped kissing and nibbling and now leaned back in his arms, a questioning look on her face. "Why? Did I do something wrong? Did you forget to show me something?"

Chuck smirked before he answered.

"No, Sarah. You did everything right. The Sunfish is the fastest way to get back to our island, and I fig…." He was interrupted by Sarah kissing him before untangling herself from him and running through the water back to the boat.

"We're taking this back to the honeymoon island!" Chuck called over his shoulder at the staff as he dashed to keep up with his wife. They were smiling, some of them giving him the thumbs up, all of them obviously jealous of this guy and the angel he was with.

They rushed to get the boat ready, Sarah showing him she had remembered everything Chuck taught her. Chuck was convinced they had gotten the Sunfish ready in record time, and they were sailing back to their island in a flash. Sarah seemed determined to shatter the world record for speed in a Sunfish, and both of them had their backs almost in the water trying to keep the boat from capsizing. Faster than Chuck could comprehend, Sarah was pulling the daggerboard out as she prepared to pull up on the beach right in front of their veranda.

Chuck made sure the boat was tied to a tree on solid ground while Sarah waited impatiently at the door. Chuck purposely took his time tying extra knots, and his wife took notice.

"Chuck, if you tie one more unnecessary knot while your wife is waiting for you to take her to bed, I will seriously question your dedication to this marriage," she teased.

He dropped the rope and almost ran to Sarah, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. When she tried to deepen it using her tongue, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Better?" He asked.

"I'm not naked and you're not on top of me, so…."

Chuck took the hint and scoped her up, hustling to the bedroom.

Two rounds and a couple hours later, they laid in bed, cuddling, enjoying the silence. Sarah had her head on Chuck's chest, listening to his heartbeat. She found that if she was wound up or nervous, listening to the slow, rhythmic beats of his heart always caused her to slow her own heart rate, and eventually calm down. She wasn't tense right now, in fact she thought she'd never been more relaxed in her life. Chuck was using one hand to rub circles on Sarah's lower back, sometimes dipping lower, and using the other one to slowly stroke her hair. Both of them would swear that they could stay like this for an eternity.

"Y'know," Sarah whispered after a while, "I don't know why, but you're the only person I've ever allowed to pet me like a dog."

Chuck smirked, and she smiled back.

"Don't get me wrong," she continued, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm just continually surprised at the things you get me to do."

"Baby, are you forgetting what you just got me to do a half hour ago? Remember? There was whipped cream and a mirror and somehow a romantic comedy was involved…." Chuck's voice trailed off as he thought back to what they had done, a big goofy grin on his face. Sarah playfully hit his chest.

"Hey! You're not allowed to do that anymore, Chuck."

He didn't know what she was referencing, so he told her with his eyes to explain it further.

"You're not allowed under any circumstances whatsoever to rehash our previous lovemaking while we're still naked in bed _without_ following it up with another session of mind lowing lovemaking," she said with a radiant smile. Her tone was serious however, letting him know that even though what she was saying sounded ridiculous, she was deadly serious.

"Understood, ma'am," Chuck said as he began to flip her over so she was under him. Looking down at her, he said, "I wouldn't even think of disappointing my wife."

She kissed him, and looking up into his eyes, said with complete and utter conviction, "Don't worry, baby, you can't."

After, they slept soundly for a few hours. When Sarah woke, she knew right away Chuck wasn't in the bed because his arms weren't wrapped around her. She looked around the bedroom and he was nowhere to be found. That's when she heard the shower going. He was going to get a stern talking to later about taking a solo shower without permission. For now, she wanted to hear more clearly the sounds coming from the bathroom.

She got up out of the bed and creeped towards the bathroom door. Pressing her ear up to it, she could hear the water going and then she finally made out the other sound. Chuck was singing in the shower. She listened as he finished a song by White Lies that she knew and loved. Then he started another song which she didn't think she'd ever heard before, so she listened intently as Chuck sang.

**It was a hot, hot day**

**The middle of May**

**Saw my baby just walking my way**

**She is the cutest thing I've ever seen**

**She got the blonde, blonde hair**

**A little black dress with the shoe to pair**

**The little honey she walked up to me**

**And we walked and we talked**

**We don't have no time to stop that day**

**That day was a wonderful day**

**That day**

**Best damn day!**

**Well, I've lost my mind**

**I've done lost my mind a thousand times**

**And you would to**

**oh if you seen the things I do**

**oh my baby she burns my world downnn**

**And I can not thank her enough for letting me wear the crown**

**And one day she walked up to me**

**And that was the best damn day I got**

**In my life**

**In my life**

**In my life**

**So we walk and we talk**

**We don't have no time to stop**

**That day, that day was a wonderful day**

**Well that day was the best damn day**

**That dayyyyy**

**That dayyyyy**

**That dayyyyy**

**Was**

**Such a wonderful day**

**Monday woke up straight late for work**

**Sunday all night thinking about the girl**

**Saturday was high and I felt it too**

**Friday was the day that I met you**

**I didn't know it could take so long**

**I didn't know that this could be**

**I didn't know it could take so long**

**I didn't know that this could be**

**For me**

**That dayyyy**

**That dayyyy**

**That dayyyy**

**Was**

**Such a wonderful day**

**That dayyyy**

**That dayyyy**

**Was**

**The best damn day**

Sarah had never heard it before, but she knew it was now one of her favorite songs. She heard the water stop and Chuck stepping out of the shower, so she quickly walked back and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the bathroom. After a minute, the handle clicked and the door swung open, revealing Chuck with just a towel wrapped around him. Sarah was still naked and honestly didn't care.

"Hi," he said, surprised to see her just sitting there in the nude.

"Hi, Chuck," she replied quietly.

"What is it?" He picked up that something was going on right away. They truly knew each other better than anyone else.

"I heard you singing in the shower," she said with a grin. "What was that song?"

"It's by a band called O.A.R.," Chuck explained. "For obvious reasons, it's called 'Wonderful Day'."

"Why were you singing it?" She asked pointedly.

"Honestly, because it reminds me of the day you walked into my life. It truly was a wonderful day, and the best damn day I got in my life. I actually changed a couple of the lyrics to fit you better."

"Like what?"

"Well, in the song he sings 'black, black hair'. I changed it to 'blonde, blonde hair' so it would remind me of my angel," he said, looking straight at her. She smiled widely at his admission.

"Chuck…," she began. She didn't anticipate it, but she felt tears pooling up in her eyes. Why could something so simple as Chuck singing about her and calling her his angel get her so damn emotional? "Thank you. I get most of the song, but what does 'wearing the crown' mean?"

"That's easy baby. That line is me thanking you for letting me be your husband, your best friend. Because when I'm with you, I feel like the king of the whole damn world. Not to mention the luckiest son of a bitch in it."

"Sweetie, you never ever have to 'thank me'. I wasn't doing you a favor when I married you. I was doing myself one. And I think we both know that if anybody in this marriage is lucky, it's me. I got the sweetest man in the whole world to love me, faults and all."

"Sarah, that was never in question. I'd love you no matter what. I'd stand by willingly and watch you destroy this entire planet. Just so I could stand by your side and hold your hand."

Sarah was now openly sobbing, and Chuck sat down next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she gratefully leaned into him.

"I can't ever thank you enough, Chuck."

"For what? You know you never have to, Sarah. I'd do anything for you."

"I know, Chuck. But I don't think you realize how much you saved me. And i'm not just talking about the Norseman. I'm talking about _me_, about Sarah. For so many years I was lost and emotionless. I was a robot. But you saved me, Chuck. You showed me that I didn't have to live my life unhappy. That I deserved happiness and a shot at a real life. And I honestly will never be able to thank you enough for giving me a chance to live that real life with you."

"Sarah, I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
